The avatar and the ice queen
by Javimagine236
Summary: Korra, on a journey through the world of spirits, ends in the kingdom of Arendelle, where she becomes friends with Elsa and Anna. While helping them with a problem that they have with one of their enemies, Korra helps Elsa manage her ice powers better. (Those of you who saw "Frozen 2" will understand this cover.)
1. Spiritual problems

**AN: Hello, my readers! Happy 2020! I begin this new decade with this story that one day crossed my mind. Enjoy it.**

**The chronological order is as follows:**

**The world of 'The legend of Korra' is placed shortly after 'Turf Wars'**

**The world of 'Frozen' is placed after the first film.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Korra had been through a lot in her life: discovering that she was the Avatar, being in a training center (although she would consider it a prison) where she had been training in firebending, earthbending, and waterbending for many, many years; traveling to the Air Temple Island in Republic City to train in airbender, to face a group of Equalists whose leader turned out to be a bloodbender, to fight against her uncle who merged with an ancient, powerful and evil spirit, to face a terrorist group that almost took her life, to fight against an old friend who had turned evil and to face a criminal who had merged with a spirit. But she never thought she would go through anything as hard as what was happening now.

It had been weeks since Tokuga had escaped, and since then she and her girlfriend Asami had been going out on several dates. They went out for walks in the park, visiting museums, dining in restaurants, and even working together on some Future Industries stuff. They had a great time together and had never been happier in their lives. Soon after, they reached the next step: living together.

From that moment on, Korra was a little overwhelmed. All her life she had been living in simple places, from her house in the South Pole to the Air Temple Island, but now she had to live in an elegant mansion full of servants who acted in an elegant manner. However, she had to move on, for it was a step in her relationship with Asami, and she was delighted with the idea.

During the first days she tried to adapt to life in Asami's mansion, learning some manners and behaving in the best possible way. But no matter how hard she tried, she still felt overwhelmed and failed at times, even some of the servants cast a few looks at her. Worst of all, she wanted to tell Asami, but seeing her so happy, the urge to talk went away, fearing that she might be hurt in some way if she told her that she didn't feel comfortable in her own home.

At this time, she was meditating in a part of the back garden, which Asami left ready when she moved in for peace and quiet. Korra hoped that, if she calmed down a bit, she could find the courage to talk to her girlfriend. She stood there quietly, like a statue, not moving a finger.

"Uuuggghhh!" snarled Korra as she left her concentration. "Come on! I've faced powerful enemies and near-death situations and I can't even talk to my own girlfriend." Korra said complaining before sighing in frustration and resting her head in her hands. "I wish I had some help." sighed Korra.

"Avatar! Avatar!" a high-pitched voice interrupted his train of thought. Korra looked around the place, but saw nothing, until a spiritual lizard with dragonfly wings appeared in her range of vision.

The lizard flew away until he positioned himself on the Avatar's lap.

"What is it? Another problem between humans and spirits?" Korra asked the little spirit.

Since Republic City's spiritual portal was declared a protected area and a new residential area was built for those who lost their homes in the Kuvira attack, there have been some problems between humans and spirits. Fortunately, Korra and her friends were able to handle the situations peacefully and get both commanders to start treating each other with respect.

"Not this time. It's the spirit world, something weird is going on." said the spirit lizard.

Korra was worried when she heard that. She remembered that Tokuga escaped into the spirit world, and for days they tried to look for him with the help of the spirits, but found nothing and ended up leaving him for dead. If something bad was happening in the spirit world and Tokuga was involved, the situation would be worse than she thought.

"Does a human with a tentacle have anything to do with it?" Korra asked, recalling the look of the criminal after he merged with a spirit.

"No." said the spiritual lizard, making Korra sigh with relief as she saw the situation improve a bit.

"All right. I'll be right there." said Korra.

"Okay. I'll wait for you on the other side." said the spirit lizard before he flew away.

After losing sight of the spirit, Korra got up and went to signal her departure. Though Korra was serious about accepting that mission, she was relieved deep down that she could use that mission to clear her head a bit and maybe be brave enough to talk to Asami on her way back.

Thanks to information from one of the servants, Korra learned that Asami was in the workshop repairing her Satomobile. One of the things they did together that she liked least was teaching Korra to drive. It was pretty hard the first few classes, but over time, she got used to it.

Asami averted her eyes from the wheel she was checking to see her girlfriend approaching. "Korra." Asami said happily before approaching her.

Both girlfriends smiled at each other and hugged to kiss each other on the lips. If there was one thing they loved, it was the moments when they were together and alone.

"Hehe. It's good to see you too." Korra said, smiling sweetly at the person she loved most.

"So, is there a reason the Avatar came all this way?" said Asami playfully.

"Well, yes." started Korra changing to a serious expression. "It turns out there's a little problem in the spirit world and I'm headed there." said Korra.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Asami.

"No need, I can manage on my own." said Korra trying to keep Asami from joining her mission so she would have time to think on her own.

"Are you sure?" asked Asami with a slightly worried tone.

"Don't worry. I'll let you know if I have any problems." said Korra.

"All right." said Asami as she got her smile back. "But still be careful." she said seriously.

"I will." said Korra before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

After that, Korra left the mansion and went to the spiritual portal of Republic City, to go to the spirit world. When she was near it, she could see how much the area had changed, she now had a fence around the place so that humans wouldn't continually enter the spirit world and spoil it. Of course, there was a gate, guarded by a spirit of rock, so that people, who were accepted, could enter the spirit world as tourists.

Korra smiled as she saw that humans and spirits were beginning to get along better despite all the difficulties they had experienced over the past few years. When she approached the door and the spirit guardian saw her, he recognized her instantly and allowed her to enter the portal. When Korra passed the portal, she found herself in the flower field on the other side, where she saw a couple of people enjoying the view and even some children playing with small spirits.

Korra's heart was glad to see that humans adequately respected the spirit world. Even if she couldn't talk to them, she was sure that Wan, the first Avatar, and the others would be proud of her. Passing by the flower field and the people passing by (because there was a border area to keep them from getting lost) Korra went deeper into the spirit world, looking for the lizard that informed her that there was trouble.

"Where is he?" Korra wondered as she checked the surroundings.

"Are you looking for something?" an old, familiar voice caught the Avatar's attention.

Looking in the direction of the voice, Korra met someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Iroh?" asked Korra as she saw an old (very old) friend.

"Long time no see Korra." said Iroh.

Without saying anything, Korra rushed towards him to give him a hug.

"I've missed you." said Korra.

"Haha. Me too." said Iroh before the hug broke. "Tell me, why did you come here?" he asked. "I'm sure you didn't come to have tea with me." he said as he lifted a teapot full of hot tea in his hand.

"No. A spirit lizard told me there was something weird going on around here, so I came to try to solve it. I was looking for him so he could take me there, but I can't find him." Korra said, telling him what had happened.

Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Well. I don't know anything about a spirit lizard, but I felt something strange was happening, and I know where to find him." said Iroh surprising Korra.

"Really?" Korra asked.

"Follow me." said Iroh before he started walking, with Korra following him.

After a while of walking, Korra started to feel that the air around her was getting colder, she even saw that the ground was covered with ice.

"I didn't know there was an ice zone around here." said Korra, looking at the ice zone.

"There isn't." said Iroh, making Korra's eyes wide open.

Was this the problem the little spirit was referring to? A climate change in the spirit world? At first glance it didn't seem like much, but after what Korra went through when she was in the spirit world for the first time, she knew there was something else. I just hoped it wasn't something that serious.

"We're here." said Iroh interrupting the Avatar's thought so that she could see that they were standing in front of a large, completely frozen tree, but what caught her attention most was the mirror that was embedded in the trunk. "Tell me Korra, what do you know about the spirit world?"

Korra was surprised by such a question. "Well... everything?" Korra said not knowing how to answer that question.

"Hehe. Not quite." said Iroh, laughing at the Avatar's clumsy response. "You learned from what the books and the teachers talk about, but in my case, I learned from the world itself. In all the years that I was here I was able to learn things that I never thought existed." said Iroh recounting his experience.

"And what does that have to do with it?" asked Korra pointing to the frozen area around.

"You'll see Korra. Many people think that the spirit world is connected to ours, but the truth is that it is connected to many other human worlds." said Iroh.

Korra was shocked by that. Are there other worlds that are connected to the spirit world?

"Other worlds?" Korra asked.

"That's right. Some worlds may be similar to ours, while others may be completely different. The mirror you see here is a portal to one of those worlds." said Iroh pointing to the mirror in the tree.

Korra was even more surprised to discover that the mirror was a portal to another world, but she was also confused. If that was a portal to another world, why was it in that state?

"Then why is everything around it frozen?" Korra asked.

"Mmm. It is possible that there is something in that world that affects the spirit world." said Iroh stroking his beard.

"Do you think it could be something dangerous?" asked Korra thinking of calling her friends if so.

"I don't think so. If it were, half the spirit world would have frozen by now. I think whatever's going on there, it's going to be something small." suggested Iroh.

Korra felt relaxed that the situation wasn't too serious, but even so, she couldn't leave things in that state.

"I guess that means I have to go through the portal, right?" Korra asked seriously.

"Well. You won't be able to solve the problem here. You have to solve it directly." said Iroh.

Korra started thinking about the options. She would travel to another world that might be completely different from anything she had seen to solve a spiritual problem. But what if she couldn't go back? It hurt her to have to leave Asami with the possibility of never seeing her again, but she couldn't leave the spirit world in that state either. She was the Avatar, the bridge between the human world and the spiritual world. Even if that wasn't her world, she couldn't turn around and pretend it was none of her business.

Determined, she took a deep breath and made a determined expression.

"I guess there's no choice." Korra said.

"Good luck, Korra." said Iroh.

"Thank you, Iroh. You helped me a lot, even though I didn't expect to meet you." said Korra with a smile.

"As I always say: The only thing better than finding something you are looking for is finding something you weren't looking." said Iroh quoting one of his most popular sayings.

With that said, Korra started walking until she stood right in front of the mirror. She still had her doubts about whether she should do it or not, but she hoped that she would return to her world, to her home, to her girlfriend. Taking a step forward, Korra began to walk through the mirror, going directly to another world, not knowing what to expect in it.

* * *

**AN: The first chapter's over. What do you think? Of all the ships in this world, Korrasami is one of my favorites on the Yuri/Lesbian side. What will the Avatar do when she meets the Ice Queen? We'll find out in the next chapter.**


	2. The Avatar in a new world

When Korra went through the portal, she felt the same as when she was going from her world to the spiritual world, but this time, it was different; she was going from the spiritual world to a completely different world.

When the light from the portal blocking her view faded, Korra felt she was stepping on something, something familiar. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a snow-covered forest in the middle of the day.

"So, this is the other world the mirror was leading to?" Korra asked as she looked around. "It doesn't look that different from mine." she said recalling some landscapes from her world.

Now that she was concentrating, she could feel that this place was clearly different from hers. In her world she felt a great spiritual energy running through everything, but there the energy was much less, as if that world and the spiritual world weren't as connected as he thought.

"Let's see. If I were causing trouble in the spirit world, where would I be?" she wondered thoughtfully. "I suppose I'll have to go and look and be patient." she said with a shrug, if there was one thing she had been taught over the years, it was to be patient.

She started walking through the woods hoping to see something or someone who could help her get situated. The first thing she would have to do was to find out where she was and where the nearest town was.

Her wish came true when from a distance she could see a village near the coast. Even if it wasn't nearby, Korra could see that it was very different from the places she had seen before, but what really mattered was that she could at least start with something.

"Well. I hope I don't attract too much attention." Korra said. During her time as Avatar, she had attracted attention in many ways. Especially when she first arrived in Republic City. But now she was in a different world, where they had probably never heard of the Avatar, so it would be advisable not to use her bending skills for the time being. Without hesitation, she headed for the kingdom hoping to get more clues.

Meanwhile, in the kingdom's castle, queen Elsa and her sister Anna were about to go into town, although Anna was rather pushing her sister towards the door.

"Anna, I have a lot of work to do." Elsa said, mentioning her duties as queen.

"You're always working. You have to take a break once in a while." said Anna still in her pushing role.

"I do, but the dance is tonight and I have to make sure everything is ready." said Elsa, managing to stop her sister's push.

"At least spend a few hours walking around the city with me and Kristoff." said Anna, standing in front of her. "Please." she begged, making puppy-dog eyes.

Elsa couldn't resist that look and ended up giving in. "All right, but only for a few hours." said Elsa.

"It's a deal." said Anna, agreeing with her.

On leaving the castle, they met Kristoff, whom Anna embraced. Elsa smiled when she saw that her sister had found someone who really loved her. She didn't know it, but deep in her heart, she wished she had someone special by her side. Elsa looked around when she saw that someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Olaf?" Elsa asked when she didn't see the snowman she created.

"He left with Sven. I don't think they'll be back until after the party." said Kristoff.

Elsa rolled her eyes. She adored Olaf, but sometimes he can be a bit annoying and it would be best if he wasn't in front of all the guests at the party.

"Very well. Come on, let's go." Anna said excitedly as they headed into town.

While that was happening, Korra had arrived in the kingdom. As she got closer, Korra was able to get a better look at the style of the place. It looked ancient, but some of the houses reminded her of her home in the South Pole, even the stalls there reminded her of those she had seen around Republic City.

Unfortunately, she hadn't come there for tourism, she had to find out who was running that place so that she could ask for help and find out what was affecting the spirit world.

Even though she thought that, she couldn't help but look around curiously. She was on a mission, but visiting a different city in a different world wasn't something she experienced every day. Looking around, she saw a pamphlet stuck to a pole. Curiously, she read what was written on it, which, curiously, she could understand.

"The queen of Arendelle invites you all to a royal ball tonight." Korra said as she read the pamphlet. "Arendelle? Is that what this place is called?" Korra asked.

Korra left that aside to see what lay ahead, now that she knew where she was and that there was a queen, she could talk to her for help. However, she remembered what happened the last time she asked for help from a queen, more specifically queen Wu, who was kidnapping the airbenders she was seeking for her own benefit. Korra didn't know if this queen was the same or different from Wu, she needed to get to know her a little before introducing herself, but how?

Then she realized. The dance tonight. Korra could take advantage of the fact that everyone is invited to go there and see the queen in person. Once she found out what she looks like, she'd think about asking her for help.

However, there was one small problem. The dance was at sunset and as far as Korra could see, the sun was at its highest. There was plenty of time left until it was time. Though she would have to wait a long time, she was interested in the idea of using her free time to see the kingdom a bit more. With that in mind, she began to explore the kingdom while waiting for the time to meet the queen of Arendelle.

After a couple of hours, the night had finally arrived. Arendelle's people started heading to the castle to join the dance. Korra blended into the crowd so as not to attract too much attention, she wanted to meet the queen and not the other way around.

Upon entering, Korra was amazed at the beauty and elegance of the salt where the people were gathered. She had only seen that kind of beauty in the buildings of Republic City. But this wasn't the time to marvel at the architecture of that world, she had to find the queen and see if she could be trusted.

Unfortunately, in her experience, the queen wouldn't come until shortly after the start of the party, so she stood by a pillar and watched the party happen. So far all she saw was people chatting with each other or enjoying the food.

Speaking of food. Korra felt her stomach growl. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't had anything to drink since she left the Sato mansion and couldn't buy anything during her time at Arendelle because she was sure that the world didn't accept her money. Approaching the nearest snack table, Korra tried some. Noticing the good taste, she began to fill her stomach with what she took from the table, of course, she did so in moderation, because she was at a royal party and didn't want to attract everyone's attention.

Suddenly, some trumpets interrupted her dinner. Korra turned her gaze to where everyone was looking to see a man dressed in green and overweight. Just by looking at him, Korra guessed what he was doing.

"Queen Elsa de Arendelle!" the man announced.

The time had finally come, the time for Korra to meet the Queen of Arendelle.

After that announcement, a woman appeared in front of everyone, who, just by looking at her for a few seconds, attracted Korra's attention. Her skin was white as snow, her hair was silver-blond and seemed to glow in the light of the room, a beautiful, long dress of brilliant blue like the sea, and a face that showed kindness and goodness. If Korra had to describe her in one word it would be: beautiful. She didn't even notice that a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Princess Anna de Arendelle!" the man announced once again.

Korra had to take her mind off Elsa to see the person who was coming now. The first thing she thought was that it would be her daughter who would appear, but she was a little surprised when another woman appeared, only a little younger than the queen and wearing a green dress. Korra could only suggest that the princess was her younger sister or something similar.

After the arrival of the two sisters, the whole room was filled with the applause and cheers of the people. Korra joined the applause to mingle with the crowd.

Unknown to anyone, outside the castle gates, there were 2 guards who kept watch over the surroundings. Suddenly, one of the guards was grabbed and taken out of the area, the other guard heard about his disappearance and approached his position to investigate, but as soon as he got there, he was grabbed too.

Later, a couple of men dressed in black came out of the shadows. One of them was carrying a knife stained with blood. More men in black began to emerge from the shadows.

"You know what you have to do." said the one who carried the knife to the others.

The man with the knife walked to the door while the others hid in the shadows. The first man in black opened the door and sneaked into the room where the dance was being held, where the queen, the princess, and the Avatar were.

For the next few hours, Elsa and Anna walked around the room, greeting those who came to the ball. Korra stayed where she was, watching Arendelle's queen. Her original plan was to observe what the queen of that place looked like to see if she could ask for help and she was better than she expected.

"_I see an evil queen once and I think they're all like that._" Korra thought as she watched Elsa from a distance. "_Not only has she let the 'commoner' people go to her ball, but she welcomes them with kindness. In my opinion, she seems kind, gentle and beautiful. Wait. Did I say beautiful? What am I thinking? I have a girlfriend!_" thought Korra, nervous about those thoughts.

Korra had to stop thinking those weird thoughts when she noticed something suspicious. In the crowd, she spotted a man in black sneaking up on Elsa. At first, she thought it was some special guard of the queen who had come to report, but those suspicions were put to rest when she saw that he was pulling a sword from his suit. Korra didn't need to analyze it to find out what the man was planning.

Korra wasn't the only one who noticed that gunman. As Anna walked towards her sister to talk to her, her vision caught the man in black with the sword approaching her. Her suspicions turned to fear when she realized what was happening. "ELSA!" cried Anna.

Elsa heard her sister scream and turned to see her. The next thing she knew, a pillar of rock came out of nowhere and a crash sound. She turned around and was surprised to see a woman behind the pillar who was blocking the sword of a man in black.

The man in black recoiled in shock at that strange event. Korra lowered the rock pillar and stared at the mysterious man while Elsa stared at her savior. Silence filled the entire room as everyone in attendance stared at the scene, wondering what was going on.

"So much for subtlety." the man in black said to himself before putting two fingers in his mouth to blow a whistle. That was the signal that caused multiple men dressed in black to come through the windows and start drawing their weapons, from swords to hammers.

All the guests panicked and started running away from the place. Unfortunately, Kristoff was swept away by the flow of people and, although he tried to resist, he couldn't with the strength of all the people and was taken outside with everyone else.

Korra raised her arm in front of the frightened and surprised queen. "Stay behind me." said Korra, keeping her eyes on the men who had raided the place.

Anna quickly hid behind a pillar as she watched the scene unfold, while looking at the woman in front of Elsa. Who was she? How did she do the rock pillar? Why was she protecting her sister? Those were some of the questions that ran through her mind.

In the end, the room was just Korra, Elsa, Anna and the mystery men in black.

"If you value your life, stay out of my way." said the first man in black who looked like the leader of the group.

"You're going to have to go through me." Korra said seriously.

"Hahaha. You must be out of your mind. In case you haven't noticed, we outnumbered you." said the leader pointing to all the armed men in the room.

Korra took up a fighting position. "Sometimes quality outweighs quantity." she said without losing her seriousness.

"You made your choice." said the leader. "Finish her off!" he shouted to the others who rushed over to confront the person who interfered with their plans.

* * *

**AN: This chapter may be a little shorter than the previous one, but I wanted to leave it that way for the next chapter. So wait and see what happens.**


	3. First impressions

**Hello, my readers. Sorry I'm late, I've been having technical problems. But now I give you the next chapter.**

* * *

The armed men ran towards Korra with murderous intentions, but Korra had had experience in such confrontations and knew how to respond. With a sweep of her leg she sent a wave of fire toward the men who stopped as soon as they saw the flames.

The leader was shocked by what he had seen, shook his head to eliminate it and looked at his subordinates. "Don't just stand there! Kill her!"

When they heard the cry of their leader, the men overcame their surprise and returned to the charge. Korra pushed her clenched fists aside and the ground moved like a wave, pushing a group of them to the wall. Then, with a wave of hands, she generated a draft that knocked others down.

Three men approached from behind her, but Korra turned quickly and, using the waterbender, moved the punch toward them, pushing them to the wall and imprisoning them by turning the liquid into ice. One man tried to attack her from behind with his hammer, but Korra jumped up before the weapon touched her. As she was in the middle of the jump, as if in slow motion, she did a somersault as she was spinning, and when she was face down and behind the attacker, she threw a current of air at him that sent him crashing into the wall.

Elsa remained hidden behind a pillar, staring at the woman who had saved her. This morning she was taking a normal, quiet walk through the kingdom and a few moments ago she was saved from an assassination attempt by this mysterious woman who possessed a power like she had never seen before. Earth, fire, air and water. Somehow she was using the 4 elements in a completely natural way, as if it was something natural for her. Who was this girl and how could she do that?

In Elsa's eyes, Korra was impressive. Her toned and dark body, her short black hair, her fighting moves that made her look like a dancer and her face that showed concentration and seriousness during the fight. Only one word ran through Elsa's mind: beautiful. Without her noticing it, a small, slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

Anna, hidden in a pillar next to her sister, was watching the fight in awe and shock. That mysterious woman had saved her sister and was now facing a group of armed enemies with a power similar to her sister's, only she was using all four elements. She had so many questions to ask her.

Kristoff managed to free himself from the panicked crowd and returned to the scene, only to be shocked by what was happening. He saw Anna behind a pillar and approached her.

"Uh, what did I miss?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that a mystery woman just saved my sister and now she's fighting the guys who tried to kill her with amazing powers." explained Anna without looking away from the battle.

"Oh." said Kristoff, since he felt interested in the battle.

Korra threw a couple of punches forward, sending fireballs to a group of enemies who were affected in the explosion, being shot down in the process.

"What the hell is going on?!" one of the men in black asked the leader.

"I'd heard that the queen had powers of ice, but I didn't imagine she could have anyone with powers of that caliber by her side." said the leader as he watched the Avatar defeat his subordinates with her powers.

"That's not a woman. That's a demon!" panicked one of the men in black before a rock hit him in the head. That rock was thrown by Korra.

"I heard you! And I'm not a demon!" shouted Korra in response to the insult.

After saying that, she realized that two men armed with axes were trying to attack her from both sides. Acting faster than them, Korra used the waterbender to turn the water in the canteen, which she picked up before leaving, into a pair of water tentacles, which she used to grab the two men and smash them into each other.

However, a whip managed to tangle in her left arm, Korra followed the line of the whip to see that a rather muscular man was responsible. The muscular man smiled at the thought of victory, but faded as he ran, lit a flame in her right hand and used it to burn the whip and free herself. Before the muscular man could process what she had done, Korra ran towards him and gave him a roundhouse kick to the head that knocked him down.

Korra turned her gaze to the leader who had drawn a pair of swords, only to realize shortly thereafter that he was the only one left.

"Really?" Korra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" asked the leader.

"From what I see, I just shot down all your friends." said Korra pointing to all the shot down subordinates. "Do you really want to go on after seeing what I'm capable of?"

"I don't care! I'll kill you here and now!" the leader shouted angrily, even though inside, he was scared.

"Why don't you make this easier and give up? There's no need to continue." said Korra trying to be peaceful.

"Shut up demon!" shouted the leader madly as he charged toward her with his blades ready.

All Korra did was easily dodge the leader's attacks. She had faced many skilled enemies and he was, at best, the weakest of them all. His attacks were predictable and easy to dodge, considering that he was attacking madly and without thinking.

Determined to end this and using what she had learned from Asami, Korra dodged another sword attack before throwing a punch to the face, then another to the chest, and then she swept his legs with hers, knocking him to the ground.

The leader, groaning in pain from the blows he had received, stood up sharply and looked up at Korra.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" the leader shouted.

"Only someone who has defeated you." Korra said before knocking him down in the face.

Korra could breathe easy as she saw that she had finished off all the intruders, but then, she remembered something she had forgotten during the middle of the fight.

She turned and looked at the place where the queen was. Korra began to feel nervous. They've probably never heard of the Avatar or even the benders in that world, so it would be logical that they've never seen powers like hers. She wanted to meet the queen, but never thought it could be that way, saving her from an assassination attempt and using her powers of bend to defeat the intruders. I only hoped that this wouldn't have bad consequences.

Elsa was still in place, completely paralyzed, as she watched Korra and her mind was processing what had just happened. This woman had defeated a group of armed men, but the most surprising thing was how she had done it. She had created snowmen and an ice castle, but what that woman had done was something she couldn't comprehend. For her, it was hard to believe that there was anyone who could handle the 4 elements the way she handled her ice powers.

The situation was starting to get uncomfortable for Korra and before anyone said anything, the front door was heard to open. They turned around and saw a group of armed soldiers entering the room, as they had learned that someone had broken into the room.

The guards were prepared to face the intruders, but what they didn't expect was to see the queen, the princess, the ice master, an unknown woman and a group of men dressed in black thrown around the room (some beaten and burned on the floor, others frozen and others locked in stone).

"Eh… what happened, your majesty?" asked the captain of the guards.

Elsa had to get out of her line of thought about her savior in order to control the situation.

"Captain, these men have interrupted the place with the intention of killing me." Elsa said, pointing to all the men shot down.

"How did this happen?" asked the captain, a little confused.

"Let's just say I had a little help." said Elsa with a quick look at Korra.

The captain looked at Korra. It seemed that she was the one who had knocked down the intruders, but how? He wanted to ask about it, but he didn't want to put too much pressure on the situation, so he had to believe in it.

"What do you want us to do then?" asked the captain.

"I want those men taken away and locked up in the dungeons." Elsa ordered.

"As you wish." said the captain.

The guards began to pick up the fallen men, though they had some difficulty with those locked in stone and ice, and take them to the dungeons. Before the captain left with the last of them, the queen stopped him.

"Make sure the guests are all right." Elsa said, worrying about them.

"Yes, your majesty." replied the captain.

"And close the doors on your way out." said Elsa, to which the captain replied with a nod.

After the captain left, the doors of the room closed, leaving only Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Korra inside. There was an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes among those present.

"Mmm... Thank you for saving my life." Elsa said, breaking the silence.

"Uh... No problem." said Korra being as nervous as the queen.

"Well, I think the introductions are in order." said Elsa.

"Your majesty, my name is Korra. It's a pleasure to meet you." said Korra bowing in respect.

"Likewise." Elsa replied. "I'm queen Elsa de Arendelle, this is my sister Anna, princess de Arendelle and this is Kristoff, the kingdom's ice master" introduced the queen.

"Nice to meet you." said Kristoff.

"Same here." Korra said, being polite.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you for saving my sister!" said Anna giving Korra a hug, to the surprise of the last one.

Before anyone could say anything, the door was heard to open and someone came in.

"Wow. That must have been a fun party." said an unfamiliar voice.

Korra looked around for the source, but saw no one.

"Oh. Hello, new friend." said the voice.

Korra looked down and saw something she'd never seen before in her life. A snowman who was talking and acting like a real person.

"Uh... who are you?" Korra asked quietly. After seeing so many spirits in her life, seeing a talking snowman was, in her opinion, the least unusual thing she had ever seen.

"I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf said with outstretched arms as a sign that he was waiting for a hug.

Korra stared at the snowman who was asking her to hug her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't usually hug people, or whatever you are, that I just met." said Korra trying to be nice to him.

"Aw." Olaf said, dropping his arms.

"I'm sorry, but... how are you alive? You're a snowman." said Korra, curious about the little guy.

"Oh, Elsa made me." said Olaf pointing to the queen, who was nervous when the Avatar looked at her in surprise and confusion.

"Did you do it?" Korra asked.

"It's a bit complicated." said Elsa nervously.

"Well. I'll tell you this." said Korra trying to reduce the tension in the room. "I have questions, you have questions too. I'll tell you my story and you tell me yours. Is that okay?" suggested Korra.

Elsa was surprised that she was going to tell her story, even though they had just met. Still, she was right. She had many questions about her and her incredible powers, and she could easily get the answers.

"I'm fine with it." Elsa said with a smile.


	4. Greetings

**AN: Hello, my readers. I've only uploaded 3 chapters and this story became quite popular and people keep sending me comments on updates. I'm happy to hear that, but you should know that I update every Friday. With that said, let's continue.**

* * *

After that fight in the castle, the gates were closed and the guards stayed to watch the surroundings to make sure that there were no more intruders in what was left of the night.

Inside, Elsa sat on her throne, Anna and Kristoff sat on their chairs on her right and Olaf sat on the floor on her left. Korra positioned herself in front of them. Although on the outside she looked relaxed and firm, on the inside she was a bit nervous, as she didn't know if they would believe her story, but she had to try.

After taking a deep breath to relax, Korra began. "Well, I guess you have a lot of questions."

"Yeah. What you did was the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life. First you threw a stream of air, then you hit it with a water tentacle, then you lifted a rock off the ground, you also threw fireballs and..." said Anna describing animatedly what Korra did.

"Anna, calm down. Let her talk." said Elsa controlling her sister.

"I'm sorry." Anna said to Korra.

"It's okay." said Korra thinking Anna's personality reminded her a little of Ikki.

"So, where do you come from?" Elsa asked.

"Well... This may sound strange, but I come from another world." said Korra causing confusion among listeners.

"Another world?" asked Kristoff.

"I know it sounds weird, but it's true." said Korra.

Elsa was thinking about it for a while. Yeah, that sounded really weird. I had seen few magical things, but traveling between worlds was something no one could imagine. However, if there was anyone who had powers like Korra's, such news would have been heard around the world. Sure, she had kept her powers hidden for a long time, but after what happened weeks ago, everyone knew about her powers. Plus, Korra had used her powers with ease, as if she'd been using them all her life.

"If you're really from another world, do you have any proof?" Elsa asked cautiously.

Korra was surprised that the queen believed her in part, but she was a bit nervous now, as she had nothing to prove she came from another world, until she remembered something.

"Yes. I have something that might work." Korra said, checking her pockets until she found what she was looking for. From her pocket she took a picture.

The others looked closely at the photo I had taken (although they were a little confused about the color theme in the photo). In it, they saw Korra with another woman about a strange creature that looked like a cross between a polar bear and a dog, on the right there were 2 men with the same uniform and on the other side there was a very old man that looked very wise (The photo is the poster of the book "_The Legend of Korra: An Avatar's Chronicle_").

"It seems to be true. You are from another world." said Elsa believing what she was saying.

"Yes. I am." said Korra, holding the picture.

"Wow. That's fascinating!" Olaf said excitedly.

"Hey. Do the people in your world have the same powers as you?" Anna asked.

"No. You see. In my world there are two types of people: normal humans and benders, who have the ability to bend one of the four elements." Korra started.

"What exactly is bending?" asked Kristoff intrigued by the story of the Avatar's world.

"Bending is a form of martial art. Benders have a special chi that allows them to bend one of those elements." said Korra.

"How does one know which element to bend?" Anna asked.

"That depends on the bender's place of origin. There are the Air Nomads, the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation." said Korra.

"And where did you come from?" Elsa asked.

"I come from the Southern Water Tribe, but I'm currently living in Republic City." said Korra.

"Republic City?" Elsa asked.

"Many years ago, the four nations were separated from each other. Even one of them declared war on the world, but after that a new nation was formed where benders and non-benders of all nations could live together in harmony." said Korra.

"Wow. It must be a magnificent place." Anna said.

"Believe me. It is." said Korra.

"Wait. There's something I don't understand." said Kristoff, drawing everyone's attention. "You say you come from the Water Tribe where there are probably waterbenders, but we've seen you use more than one element when you said benders can only use one."

That surprised the royal sisters a little. As Korra had told them, the benders had the ability to use one element, but she was able to use all four elements.

"Right." Korra said, realizing that she forgot to mention something important. "That's because my case is special."

"How special?" Elsa asked.

"In my world, there's only one person more powerful than all of them, that person is known as the Avatar." said Korra.

"The Avatar?" Anna asked.

"The Avatar is the only one who can master the four elements and whose duty it is to bring balance to the world." said Korra.

"So... you're the Avatar?" asked Elsa.

"That's right." said Korra.

"Wow! So, you're like a superhero!" Olaf said.

"I'd prefer the term guardian, but I guess so." said Korra seeing similarities between Olaf and Meelo.

If before they (Elsa, Anna and Kristoff) weren't completely surprised, now they were even more so. It seems that the woman in front of them wasn't only from another world, but was probably the most powerful person of all.

"I thought you were amazing, but you're a lot more amazing than I thought." Anna said, amazed at the position Korra held.

"Thank you." said Korra.

"Do they really leave you in charge of everyone? Isn't that a little too big a task?" asked Kristoff.

"The Avatar isn't just one person." said Korra, confusing the others. "Every time the Avatar dies, he reincarnates into another person on a cycle. For example, if the Avatar was born among the earthbenders, then he would be born among the firebenders, then among the airbenders, and then among the waterbenders." said Korra.

"Repeating the cycle over and over again." said Elsa understanding what Korra was saying.

"How long has the Avatar been in existence?" Kristoff asked.

"The Avatar has been in existence for 10,000 years on my world." said Korra.

All the listeners were shocked to hear that. They never would have imagined something like that could exist for so long. Wouldn't that mean the Avatar is practically immortal? The more they heard, the more amazing the Avatar was to them.

"Wow. You don't look that age." Olaf said innocently.

"Olaf, that was rude." said Elsa scolding the snowman.

"It's okay." said Korra not wanting to cause a scene.

"Wait a minute." Anna interrupted. "If you're the guardian of your world, what are you doing in this one?" Anna asked.

"Oh, yes. That." said Korra realizing that she had almost forgotten the main issue of her arrival in that world. "You see. The Avatar acts not only as the guardian of the world, but also as the bridge between the human and spiritual worlds." said Korra.

"Spirit world?" Elsa asked.

"Let me guess, it's a place where the spirits live, right?" said Kristoff.

"That's right. On my world there are 3 portals that connect directly to the spirit world. One day I was minding my own business when a spirit told me something strange was happening in the spirit world. When I went there, I met an old friend who guided me to the place of origin." Korra said.

"What happened there?" Anna asked.

"According to my friend, the spirit world wasn't only connected to my world, but to many others as well. The place where he took me had a mirror that served as a portal, but there was something else there." said Korra.

"Something else?" asked Olaf.

"The area around the mirror was frozen. According to my friend, something had to be happening on the other side of the portal for that to happen." said Korra.

Elsa's eyes were wide open and she was shaking with nerves. Was something in her world causing the spirit world to freeze? What if it was her? Were her powers causing trouble again? As those questions went through her mind, she was doing her best not to panic and freeze the throne she was sitting on.

"H-How bad is the situation?" Elsa asked with a little tremor in her voice. Fortunately, no one noticed.

"It's nothing serious, no injuries or anything like that. But as the Avatar, it was my duty to solve that problem. That's why I came into this world, to find the cause and solve it." Korra said.

Elsa sighed of relief and relaxed a lot knowing that what she probably did was nothing serious, but still, she was worried about what she might do to her if she found out she was the cause.

"I guess, being the Avatar, you've had your adventures." said Anna, wanting to know more about her.

"You have no idea." said Korra.

For the next few hours, Korra was telling what she had experienced since she discovered she was the Avatar. Of course, she left out some personal content, as she didn't think it was time to tell.

The first thing she told them was when she spent 17 years in a training center and then decided to escape to complete it. Elsa felt familiar with that, since she had been locked up for many years trying to control her powers and had to get out in order to find out how to control it.

Then he told them about her fight with the Equalists and their leader who turned out to be a bloodbender. Needless to say, everyone (except Olaf) was afraid to think that there might be people who could manipulate blood.

Then he told them about the war between the 2 Water Tribes caused by her traitor uncle Unalaq and the whole thing with the spirits (omitting certain things so it wasn't a long night). Anna felt familiar as she blindly trusted someone and then was betrayed in a horrible way by that person.

Then she told them about the affair with the Red Lotus and their leader Zaheer. Needless to say, they were all surprised and scared when she told them that this group had the goal of eliminating all the leaders of the world so that there would be more 'freedom' and that they had eliminated the queen from the Earth Kingdom. Of course, Korra left out the mercury poison and that she almost died.

Then she told them about how, after 3 years, a friend of hers had volunteered to establish order in the Earth Kingdom, but that led her to become an evil tyrant. She even built a weapon to destroy anyone who opposed her. Elsa and Anna felt bad that she had to confront her friend like that, but they were reassured when they learned that she had convinced her to surrender and pay for her crimes. However, the biggest surprise was when she told them that she accidentally, because of her friend's weapon, created a new spiritual portal.

Finally, she told them what happened after the new portal came up. They were all left with their eyes open when they learned that a criminal was attacked by a spirit and his body was modified until he was no longer fully human.

"You're amazing!" Olaf said.

"You sure are!" said Anna.

"Thank you. So, your majesty..." said Korra looking at the queen. "Olaf said you did it. What do you mean by that?"

Elsa looked down for a moment. In her head, she was still worried and nervous about what would happen if she discovered her powers.

"Hey. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." Korra said, noticing the queen's expression.

"No. You told us about you. It's time I told you about me." Elsa said.

Elsa got up and walked to the center of the room with the rest following her. With everyone positioned, Elsa took a deep breath and began to move her hands in such a way that a snowball began to form between them. Korra stared at that.

Elsa launched the snowball towards the ceiling like a rocket and before it reached it, it exploded and the snow started falling inside the room. She stood there waiting for the worst, believing that Korra would blame her for what she was causing in the spirit world.

"Impressive." Korra said, staring in amazement at the falling snow. Elsa was shocked to hear that. "Can you make snow?" Korra asked.

"Uh... Yes... I do." said Elsa a little nervously.

"Is something wrong with you?" asked Korra noticing the queen's nerves.

"I just... thought you'd be angry." confessed the queen causing confusion in the Avatar.

"Angry? Why would you think that?" Korra asked.

"Yes Elsa, why did you think Korra would be angry with you when she knew about your powers?" asked Anna.

"When you said that something in this world had caused a small part of the spirit world to freeze, I thought maybe my powers had been the cause. And even though you said it wasn't serious, I was worried that you would see me in a bad way." said Elsa looking down, hoping that Korra would say something.

"Don't talk nonsense." said Korra, which made Elsa raise her head. "Yes. It's possible your powers may have caused that, but don't think I see you differently because of that. I may only know you for a short time, but you're definitely a good person." said Korra with a smile.

Those words touched Elsa to the depths of her heart. No one, apart from her sister, had ever said such nice things to her. She had shown him her powers, even her suspicions, and yet she was smiling sweetly at him. A small, slight blush appeared on her cheeks that, very fortunately, no one noticed.

She came out of her thoughts when Anna gave her a side hug. "You see, Elsa. The Avatar considers you a good person. You should be flattered." Anna said.

"Eh... Oh... Yes. Thank you... for what you said." said Elsa coming out of her stupor.

"You're welcome. I just have one question. How long have you had these powers?" Korra asked.

"Since I was born." said Elsa as she began her story of her powers.

Elsa told her that when she and Anna were little, they used to play with Elsa's powers, but an accident almost caused Anna's death so her parents decided to erase their memories of Elsa's powers and isolate them from the rest of the world. During this time, Elsa was excluding her for fear of hurting her with her powers, even when her parents died. She was... afraid.

When she was named queen, during the coronation party, she used her powers by mistake, in front of almost the whole kingdom. Some even called her a monster. After that, she fled and accidentally caused an eternal and deadly winter in Arendelle. Anna tried to convince her to return, but in the process, Elsa unwittingly froze her heart and she almost died. Korra had heard many sad stories, from Tarrlok and his brother, from Zaheer, from Kuvira, even from her friends and girlfriend, but she had never heard a story as sad as hers.

But the pain and sadness went away when Anna continued the story saying that she was helped, her heart thawed, the kingdom was saved and now that everyone knew about her powers and accepted them happily.

"I'm glad that, despite what happened, everything's been taken care of." said Korra.

"Thank you." said Elsa.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Kristoff.

"Well. Even if Elsa is partly right, I'll keep looking into the spirit world issue. Do you know of a place I can stay until then?" Korra asked.

"You can stay with us at the castle." said Anna with a radiant smile.

"Really? I wouldn't want to be a bother." said Korra.

"No. Please, it would be a joy to have you stay here. Please, please, please." Anna said with puppy-dog eyes, making Korra nervous.

"I insist. You saved my life. It's the least I can do to make it up to you." said Elsa.

Korra thought for a moment. At first, she thought about sleeping in a hotel or somewhere comfortable during her time in that world, but now the queen was offering her a room in her castle. She couldn't refuse such an offer after I saved her, it would be rude of her.

"It's okay. I'll stay here." Korra said.

Upon hearing her decision, Elsa smiled, Kristoff gave a half smile and Anna was practically jumping for joy.

Later that night, after guiding Korra to her room, Elsa went into hers. She put on her nightgown and went to bed. As she waited to fall asleep, several things about her new friend came to her mind, like her powers, her movements, her beauty. "_Wait, what am I thinking?_" Elsa asked herself mentally before shaking her head. "_It will be by exhaustion._" she said, trying to find an answer to that thought. With Korra on her mind, Elsa slept with a smile.

Korra stood in her room looking at the night sky from her window and thinking about what had happened. She had traveled to another world, something no one, surely, had experienced in her life, fought a group of mysterious men and saved a queen who had powers of ice. If she were in her world, she would certainly be the center of attention, for she had never seen ice powers of that magnitude.

Now that she had a little clue about what was causing that problem in the spirit world, she just needed a little more time in that world to find the cause and solve it. Taking the picture out of her pocket, she looked nostalgically at the person she loved most in the world.

"I won't be long, Asami. I promise I'll be back." Korra said.

Normally, she could contact her to talk to her, or at least ask for help. This time, I didn't have any way to contact her and I didn't know how much time I would spend in that world, but I was sure that, once the spiritual problem was solved, I would find a way to come back and maybe talk to her.

After putting the picture away, she went to bed. Before she fell asleep, she thought about the story Elsa told her about her past. No one should have to go through what she did. She was also excluded from the world when she trained at that center, but at least she had her parents and Katara to help her. Instead, Elsa had no one to help her, she had her friends and her sister, but neither of them could help her with her powers. Maybe, while she was here, she could help her handle her powers better. With that thought, she fell asleep.


	5. Girls' Time

It was another day in Arendelle's kingdom. Elsa got up with joy, because today she wanted to meet her new friend from another world a little more. She put on her dress and prepared to leave her room, but when she opened the door, she was surprised to see her sister about to knock.

"I see you're up early." said Elsa.

"I could tell you the same thing." said Anna.

"I was going to go wake up Korra and invite her over for breakfast." Elsa said.

"I was going to wake you up to do that! I can't wait!" said Anna excitedly.

Without warning, she grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her into Korra's room. When they arrived, Anna knocked on the door. They waited for a while until Korra opened it.

"Good morning." said Korra.

"Good morning. We were going to have breakfast and wondered if you'd like to join us." Elsa said.

"Sure. In fact, I was planning on looking for you to lead me to the kitchen." said Korra.

"Well, you've found the right guides." said Anna before grabbing Korra's hand and starting to guide them (dragging her towards her destination). Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's attitude and followed them.

The three of them arrived at the dining room where they sat down, waiting for breakfast.

"Do you have a preference or something?" Elsa asked Korra.

"Yes. I'm a vegetarian." said Korra.

"Good." Elsa said before looking at one of the servants. "Please tell the cooks to prepare a natural breakfast for everyone."

"As you command, your majesty," said the maid with a bow before heading to the kitchen.

"You don't have to do all this for me." Korra said.

"Well. You're our guest and we would normally treat you the best way we can." Elsa said.

"I guess so. Thank you, your highness." said Korra thanking them for what they were doing for her.

"Let's go. You don't have to be so formal. You can call us by our names." said Anna.

"It's okay, Anna." Korra said, dropping the formalities.

Just then, a waiter arrived with three trays that he left in front of each one of them. On each tray there was a couple of pieces of silverware, a piece of toast, a plate with an egg, a stick of butter and a glass of milk.

While they were enjoying breakfast, Anna remembered something about Korra.

She swallowed what she was chewing. "Hey, Korra." Anna said, drawing the Avatar's and the queen's attention. "Can you show us that picture you showed us yesterday?" Anna asked recalling the evidence she showed them.

Korra swallowed her piece of breakfast when she heard that. "Oh, right." she said before she pulled the picture out of her pocket. "Is there something wrong with her or something?" Korra asked, putting the picture on the table in front of the two sisters.

"It's just that the pictures we have aren't in color." Elsa mentioned.

"It must be because the cameras in my world have been upgraded to capture the color of things." said Korra.

"Wow. That's an interesting development." said Elsa.

"Are there more inventions in your world?" asked Anna, wanting to know more.

"Yes. There are cars, which are like cars that can move on their own." said Korra.

"It must be a great invention." said Elsa, amazed that such a thing existed.

"It is. Then there are airplanes and airships, which are like cars, but they move through the air." said Korra.

"A vehicle that goes through the air?! That's incredible!" said Anna in amazement.

"Yes. There's also the radio, which is a device that allows people to communicate things to people who are far away." said Korra.

"Wow. I wish we had something like that." said Anna.

"I'm sure your world will manage to invent it someday, or at least something like it." said Korra trying to cheer up the princess a little bit.

"Surely your world is full of wonders." said Elsa.

"I know, and over the years, new inventions are being developed." Korra said.

"By the way. I'm curious. Who are the people in the picture?" asked Anna pointing to the picture on the table.

"Well. They are some of the most important people in my life. You could say they're like family to me." said Korra.

Elsa and Anna smiled at the familiar way they all looked in the photo and the description she gave.

"Could you tell us a little about them?" asked Elsa, curious about the Avatar's 'family'.

"Sure." said Korra before pointing to the animal she was on. "She's Naga, a polar bear dog who's been with me as long as I can remember, I even consider her my best friend."

Anna smiled as she saw that she and Naga looked rather like Kristoff and Sven, who had been together since childhood and considered themselves brothers.

"This is Tenzin." Korra said, pointing to the older man in the photo. "He's the son of the Avatar before me."

"Really? Wouldn't that mean he's related to you?" Anna asked.

"Maybe, but I don't like to dwell on that." said Korra before focusing on the explanation. "He wasn't only my master at airbending, but he gave me a lot of advice that helped me through life. I wouldn't be the person I am if it weren't for him."

Elsa and Anna smiled as they saw how grateful she was to that man, no doubt it must have been someone very wise and strong to have much respect for him. They even saw some similarities between him and Grand Pabbie.

"This is Mako, a firebender." Korra began by pointing to the man with his arms crossed. "And his brother, Bolin, an earthbender." she said pointing to the man who was putting on an amusing pose. "If I'm being honest, you remind me quite a bit of those two."

"Really? In what way?" Elsa asked.

At that moment, Korra's smile faded. "When they were children, their parents were killed by a firebender." Korra began by making both sisters gasp in horror at such a tragedy. "From then on, both were living alone on the streets doing their best to survive, even making a few deals with bad people. As the oldest, Mako took full responsibility for taking care of Bolin and protecting him." said Korra.

Elsa felt sympathy for the man. Like them, they lost their parents when they were young, but in her case, all she did was isolate herself and take her sister away from her. No doubt Mako was a much better older brother than she would have been.

"It's a shame what happened to them." Elsa said.

"Yes. But, as we traveled through Earth Kingdom, they met their father's family, their family." said Korra, bringing back her smile.

The smile also returned to Elsa and Anna's face when they learned that they had found the family they thought they didn't have after all.

"That's nice, isn't it?!" said Anna happy for the two of them.

"Ha. You know." started Korra changing the subject. "The first time I met him, he was quite cold and distant, all he cared about at that time was getting money so he and Bolin could have a good life." said Korra.

"And what happened to him?" Elsa asked.

"Let's just say I made him get on his good side more times than he needed to and now he's a police detective." said Korra.

"What can you tell us about Bolin?" asked Anna, curious about the younger brother.

"It doesn't matter what situation he's in, he always has an optimistic and a little bit childish attitude, he even tries to find ways to cheer us up." said Korra remembering the things she experienced with him.

"That boy reminds me a little of you, Anna." Elsa said, looking at her sister with a knowing smile.

"So, you admit that I can cheer you up from time to time?" asked Anna with the same smile.

"I didn't say that." said Elsa.

That caused a little laughter among the three women, the two sisters because of how funny it seemed and Korra because of that and because the two of them reminded her so much of her friends.

"And what does he do?" Anna asked.

"Well. Let's say he's going through a phase where he's trying to find his place. First, he was a pro-bending player, then he was an actor, then he joined Kuvira to help the Earth Kingdom, then he was a policeman and now he's helping the president of Republic City." said Korra listing the jobs his friend did.

Admittedly, neither of them knew it was half the jobs he had mentioned, but there was worked to be done on many things. Elsa, mentally, wished that Anna wouldn't go through a similar phase. Anna felt the same way too.

Putting that aside. "By the way, who is she?" she asked as she pointed to the other woman in the photo.

When Korra looked at the person she was pointing at, a sweet smile came over her face. "This is Asami Sato, my girlfriend." said Korra.

During the time they had both been dating, they had decided not to hide their relationship from the rest of the world and if anyone had a problem with that, they would ignore it or respond, depending on the situation.

However, while the idea of two people of the same gender dating was normal in their world, where she were now, it was very rare.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" the two sisters shouted in total surprise.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" Korra asked, raising an eyebrow calmly, as this wasn't the first time someone had responded to such information.

Elsa had to come out of her surprise to answer. "N-No. No. There's nothing wrong. It's just... it's not very normal around here, I mean, in this world." said Elsa hoping not to offend her or something.

"Don't worry. In my world, there aren't many couples like that. I'm pretty used to it." said Korra.

"What can you tell us about her?" asked Anna wanting to know more about the Avatar's girlfriend.

A sweet smile returned to his face. "Well. Unlike the others, she can't bender any element, but that doesn't make her weak. She's very good at fighting and, besides, she's the head of Future Industries." Korra said.

"Future Industries?" Elsa asked.

"One of the largest technology companies in the world. The Satomobile, one of the world's most famous vehicles, was created there. That and other things that help people in various ways." said Korra.

"Wow. She's a great woman." said Anna.

"Yes. She's not only strong and smart, she's also sweet, loving and humble. Those are the reasons I fell in love with her." said Korra, remembering her beloved girlfriend.

Elsa and Anna smiled happily when they saw that she had someone to love and that she is by her side at times. Anna was reminded of how much she loved Kristoff, even though they didn't have a good start and she was in love with someone else, in the end, the love came to both of them. Elsa didn't know it, but even though she was happy for her, deep down, she was a little jealous, because she would like to have someone special by her side.

"You must love her very much." said Elsa.

"Yes. I do." Korra said, getting a little discouraged because of the personal problems she had shortly before she came into that world.

Anna realized this and instead of getting into the subject, believing it wasn't the right time, she decided to suggest something that might cheer the situation up.

"I've got it. Why don't we take you for a walk around the kingdom?" Anna asked.

"What a good idea." said Elsa.

"I don't think that's necessary; I've seen enough of the kingdom on my arrival before the dance." said Korra.

"But you were alone before, this time it's a tour for the queen and the princess." said Anna trying to convince her.

"She has a point." said Elsa agreeing with her sister on that.

Korra had to admit that when she got to Arendelle, all she did was look at the place without knowing anything or asking anyone. Besides, she couldn't refuse such an offer.

"It's okay. I guess it's okay to walk around the kingdom again." Korra said.

"Great!" said Anna, getting up from her seat. "I'm going to go warn the others." she said before running out of the dining room.

"You'll have to forgive her." said Elsa, a little embarrassed by her sister's behavior.

"It's all right. In fact, she reminds me of a couple of friends of mine." said Korra recalling how childishly Bolin, Ikki and Meelo acted.

Later, Korra and Elsa arrived at the front yard, where Anna was waiting for them with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf.

"You're here!" said Olaf before he ran to Korra and gave her a hug. "Hi, Korra!"

Normally, anyone who had just met Olaf would find that annoying, but Korra found Olaf's act funny, like a little boy who was happy to see someone he loved. It was like when she was with Tenzin's children.

"Hi, Olaf." said Korra shaking the snowman's head to the joy of the last one.

"What did you think of your first night in this world?" asked Kristoff.

"Pretty good. I can't complain." said Korra.

Suddenly, Sven approached her and began to smell her, as if she had a smell that would attract him.

"Sven! What are you doing? That's not right!" said Kristoff worried that it was bothering her.

"Oh, he must have smelled this." said Korra before pulling a carrot out of her pocket. "I took it from the kitchen in case I got hungry on the way." Sven stared at the carrot with a wishful face. Korra realized that. "Do you want it?" Korra asked the reindeer, who responded with a quick nod. "You can have it." said Korra handing the carrot to the reindeer, who ate it with pleasure.

Korra smiled at the reindeer's behavior, which reminded her of her polar bear friend, and stroked his head.

"Wow. You're good." said Kristoff, amazed at how the Avatar acted towards the reindeer.

"I'm used to it." replied Korra.

"So, are you ready for the best ride in the kingdom?" Anna asked and couldn't wait to get started.

"Sure. Lead the way." said Korra.

The first time she arrived at the kingdom, she had been walking and looking around without interacting with anyone, but now, due to the insistence and joy of the princess, she was going from stall to stall looking at the products for sale while Anna explained some things, with the help of Elsa.

Needless to say, Korra was quite surprised with everything that the kingdom had to offer, some things were surely sold in some stores in Republic City (not that she knew all the stores), but some things were new to her, like a stall that had a small sauna next to it, which looked a little strange.

Although it was a walk in the park, Korra had to admit she was having fun with them. It was like when she went with Team Avatar to have fun out there. In fact, her teammates now looked just like her world mates. She could see Mako and Bolin in Elsa and Anna's place, Asami in Kristoff's place, Naga in Sven's place, and Tenzin's children in Olaf's place. Maybe that world wasn't so different from theirs after all.

The day had flown by during the tour of the kingdom. The first time Korra walked around the kingdom, she had to cut it short because of the dance that was being held that night, but because she was accompanying it, this time the walk lasted longer than she expected.

By the time the sun began to set on the horizon, the three women in the group had returned to the castle. At this point, they were in the dining room enjoying a vegetarian dinner. Korra said that this wasn't necessary, but Elsa insisted that she and her sister needed to eat something healthy once in a while, not even Anna complained.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room." said Korra, standing up, having finished her dinner.

"Are you going to sleep now?" asked Elsa.

"Actually, I was planning to meditate a little before going to bed." said Korra.

"You can't leave. The night is still young." said Anna.

"Well, what do you suggest?" asked Korra.

Anna put her hand on her chin, thinking of some way to have more fun at night. She thought of several options that might work, but among all of them, one arrived that caught her attention.

"I know! A slumber party!" Anna said.

"Slumber party?" asked Korra and Elsa a bit confused and surprised by the princess' suggestion.

"Yes! Think about it, Elsa, we haven't had a slumber party in our lives, even when we were kids." Anna said.

"Yes, because at that time you felt more like playing with my powers." Elsa explained.

"I know, but now we have the chance to be able to have one and more now that we have a guest." said Anna without losing the excitement.

Elsa thought about it for a moment. "Well. It doesn't seem a bad idea." Elsa said as she made her decision. "What do you say, Korra?" she asked looking at the Avatar.

"Why not? Honestly, I haven't had a slumber party either." said Korra, agreeing with the princess's idea.

"That's even better! It'll be officially our first slumber party!" said Anna joining the two of them in a hug, to their surprise and laughter.

Later in the evening, the three women had gathered in Elsa's room (considering it the best for the occasion), with sleeping bags that Kristoff gladly offered them when Anna told him her plans for the evening.

While they were enjoying the slumber party, Kristoff stayed with Sven and Olaf to enjoy a quiet night.

"I have a question." said Olaf.

"What is it?" asked Kristoff who was leaning on Sven while they were both sitting.

"If it's a party, why weren't we invited?" asked Olaf.

"Because, my dear snowman, it's a slumber party and only women can enter such parties." explained Kristoff.

"Why? Are they having fun better without us?" asked Olaf.

"Maybe. But who knows." said Kristoff with a shrug.

"WHAAAAAATTT?!" a shout was heard from the yard and made the kids a little freaked out about it.

"Wow. They must be having a good time." Olaf said innocently.

"What's going on in there?" asked Kristoff as he looked out the window of Elsa's room, where the women were having their private party.

When the slumber party started, Anna looked very excited to be at a party she had never been able to make in her life, although this wasn't the case for Korra and Elsa, as they were a little nervous, thinking about what they could do. Luckily, Anna had some suggestions to liven up the party.

First they started with board games, they had it hard at first because none of them had played that kind of games, but in time, they ended up adapting to the rules of the game. Then they went with card games, where most of the rounds were won by Korra, but they were having fun, nonetheless.

After a while of playing, the moment arrived that, according to Anna, was the most important one in the slumber parties: the gossip. Unfortunately, Elsa and Anna didn't have much to say, as they had been separated and isolated for a long time, so Korra took up most of the conversation. That's when she told something that caused the scream the kids heard earlier.

"You and Asami were Mako's girlfriends before we were together?!" asked Anna still not believing what she had heard.

"Yes." said Korra taking her hands out of her ears to alleviate her friends' super scream. "When I met Mako, I had the typical crush. The same thing happened when Asami met him, but at that moment, he had chosen her." said Korra.

"What happened then?" asked Elsa.

"Let's just say, I took a friend's advice and kissed him." said Korra, bowing her head in shame.

"YOU KISSED HIM?!" cried Anna, making Korra cover her ears again.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't do that anymore. I'm starting to go deaf." said Korra.

"I'm sorry." Anna said, covering her mouth.

"The thing is that our relationship was worse since then, but later we decided to stay friends. But everything changed at that point." said Korra.

"What happened?" asked Elsa.

"A crazy politician from Republic City kidnapped me." Korra started by causing the royal sisters to gasp. "I was able to free myself, but Mako was worried about me all that time and realized he loved me." said Korra.

"Oh, that's nice." Anna said, mindful of the story.

"In the end, after the war against the Equalists, we both went to confession and became lovers." said Korra.

"What happened to make you break up?" asked Elsa wanting to know how Korra and Mako's relationship ended.

"During the civil war between the Water Tribes, I was willing to do anything I could to help my people, even go against the law. At the time, Mako was working for the police and couldn't let me do that, so he told president Raiko about my plan." Korra said with some regret.

"He betrayed you?!" shouted Anna lower than before.

"Yes, and that's why we broke up. After that, I left on my own and Mako stayed to solve a mystery. During the investigation, he ended up going back to Asami, but when I got back, she and Mako had to break up." said Korra.

"Wow. You guys were crazy about going back and forth." Elsa said.

"It was and I'm sure Mako suffered from it." Korra started. "After defeating my uncle and opening the spiritual portals, Mako and I decided it would be best to just be friends." said Korra.

"Well. I'm glad you both ended up on good terms regardless." said Elsa.

"What happened after that?" Anna asked.

"For the last few months I've been focused on helping the people of Republic City with living with the spirits, after that came the Red Lotus and stuff." said Korra.

"What about Asami? What happened to her?" Elsa asked.

"Well. Let's just say that we both became very close during that time and not just because we went out and broke up with the same guy." said Korra causing both sisters to laugh a little. "During the mission and the battle with the Red Lotus, she was by my side, helping me as much as she could, even saving my life while the others faced the enemy."

"When did you realize you were in love with her?" asked Anna, bringing a sweet, nostalgic smile to Korra's face.

"Well... I started to feel different about her after the whole Red Lotus thing. But it wasn't until I went to the South Pole to recuperate that I couldn't stop thinking about her. Feelings came up for her that made me feel so good, like it was something I had wanted in my life. That's what kept me going during the time I was gone, I just wanted to see her again." Korra said.

Elsa smiled at the knowledge that Korra had found love despite the events leading up to it. Her thought was interrupted when she noticed something that seemed strange to her.

"Anna, are you crying?" Elsa asked, looking at her sister who had tears running down her face and sniffing through her nose.

"*Snif* I can't help it. *Snif* It's so romantic." said Anna in tears.

"It really is. We couldn't confess our feelings until after we stopped Kuvira, when we decided to take a little vacation trip to the spirit world." started Korra before her cheeks blushed. "It was there... where we first kissed."

"IIIIII. You did it!" shouted Anna very happily like a schoolgirl. "Your certainly is very special." she said.

"Yes." said Korra before her smile faded and she looked down. Elsa noticed the Avatar's change of mood.

"Has something happened?" Elsa asked.

"Something like that." said Korra looking away, as it was a bit difficult to talk about.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." said Elsa, hoping not to disturb her.

"No. It doesn't matter. I just... I don't know how to explain it." said Korra.

"You're among friends. You can tell us what's going on with you." said Anna trying to cheer her up.

Korra looked them in the eye and could tell they were both worried about her. Maybe she can tell them what's wrong with her and advise her. Even if they couldn't help her completely, it would at least help her to talk about it.

Korra took a deep breath before she began. "You see. A few weeks ago, Asami and I took the big step and started living together. More specifically, at Asami's mansion." Korra said.

"So, what's the problem? You don't like living with her?" Elsa asked.

"No. The problem isn't her, it's me." Korra started, making the two sisters arch an eyebrow. "She's lived a luxurious life, while I've lived a simple life. When I'm alone in the mansion, I feel like I don't belong there. I love Asami, but I'm afraid that when I explain it to her, she won't love me anymore or something." Korra said with a sad tone.

Elsa and Anna looked at her with sorrow for what was happening. She had told them that she had faced enemies who could only appear in their nightmares, but still, that was realistic and was making her suffer.

"That's ridiculous." Elsa began by calling the attention of the other two. "You and Asami have been through a lot, including being in love with a boy, and yet you're together and love each other very much."

"My sister's right." Anna started. "If Asami loves you very much, I'm sure something like that won't make her hate you."

"Don't think about it and tell her what's wrong with you. I'm sure she'll understand." Elsa said.

Korra opened her eyes to the words of the royal sisters. How could she be so ignorant? She and Asami had been through so much together. Though they didn't get along at first, in time they began to forge a friendship that later turned into love. She loved Asami and she loved her, so it would be ridiculous to think that she would be angry with her over such a thing. After thinking about it, she made her decision.

"You know what? You're right. We both love each other so much that it would be impossible for something like that to separate us. When I get back to my world, the first thing I'm going to do is talk to her." Korra said with her smile back.

"That's the spirit." Anna said by tapping her on the shoulder. They both laughed slightly at that.

Elsa was glad to see that, even though they aren't as wise in love as Kristoff's family, they were able to help Korra with her problem.

For the rest of the night, the three women were having fun in what will surely be for them the most fun night of all.


	6. Royal Training

The sun began to rise, signaling the beginning of a new day. The sun's rays pierced the curtains of Elsa's room, where she, Anna and Korra had enjoyed a pleasant and fun slumber party.

After Korra told them about her story with Asami and Elsa and Anna helped her with her problem, they had the most exciting and fun part of the evening: a pillow fight.

The three of them were hitting each other with the pillows of Elsa's royal bed, while laughing at how funny it was. In the end, the room was covered with feathers, although they were still laughing. After that, they all decided to leave the rest of the night to rest in their sleeping bags.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long for Arendelle's queen when the sun's rays reached her face. She groaned a little at the discomfort until she couldn't take it anymore and woke up. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and checked the room.

As I remembered, the room was quite covered with feathers from the pillow fight. It used to be fun, but now it's a nuisance for the maid to have to clean all that up, Elsa would mentally pick some up to lighten the maid's workload a bit. That's when she realized that one person in particular was missing.

Korra's sleeping bag was empty. Elsa assumed that she had probably woken up early and gone to breakfast. She probably didn't wake them up so they could get some more rest. Doing the same thing she did with her sister, Elsa got out of her sleeping bag and left the room, making sure not to wake up her sister who was sleeping with a smile on her face.

When she arrived at the dining room, she expected to see the Avatar eating breakfast or patiently waiting for them, but she only saw that there were 3 plates on the table with cutlery and so on, which indicated that Korra hadn't yet eaten breakfast.

She put her hand on her chin, thinking about where she might be at this time of the morning. That's when she heard something, it was faint, but she could tell it was coming from the front yard. As she stepped out of the castle gate, she saw that Korra was in the center of the courtyard performing training exercises.

First she moved her hands, forming a whip of water with which she hit the air, then she jumped up and while she was in the air she threw a kick from which a fireball came out, when she touched the ground, she stepped down so hard that two rocks came out from each of her sides and finally she stretched out her arms on each side, sending a current of air that destroyed both rocks.

Although she had seen her skills before, Elsa was still impressed by the control she had over the four elements. In her mind, she wished that she could have the same ability and control that she has. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't realize she had been noticed by Korra.

"Oh, Elsa. Are you awake already?" asked Korra stopping her exercises to turn around and look at her.

"Um... Yes, recently. Sorry if I interrupted you or anything." said Elsa.

"It's okay, I've been here for a while." said Korra.

"Did you get up early for training?" Elsa asked.

"It's what it takes to be the Avatar. I have to be prepared; you never know when something bad might happen." said Korra with some wisdom.

Every time she spent with her, she saw that the difference between the two was getting bigger and bigger. Yes, she was a queen with powers of ice, but Korra was the Avatar, guardian of her world. That thought made Elsa feel inferior to her.

Korra noticed the queen's depressed expression. "Is something wrong with you?" she asked.

"It's just... Ah, it's nothing." Elsa said without being sure to tell her.

"Elsa." Korra began by approaching her to put her hand on her shoulder. "If something happens, tell me. You can trust me." ended Korra seriously.

Elsa had a hard time telling her, but seeing the Avatar's serious look, she also saw that he was serious when he said that last thing. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to tell her about what she was feeling, she just hoped it was true.

"The thing is... I'm jealous of you." confessed Elsa.

"Jealous? Of me? Why?" Korra asked with an eyebrow raised in curiosity and confusion.

"Not only can you master the 4 elements as if it were something simple, you are also the Avatar, the guardian of your world. I instead have been trying to keep my powers under control and hidden from everyone, even my sister, and even though I am Arendelle's queen, it's nothing compared to what you do." said Elsa expressing what she felt and thought.

Korra's eyes were open to Elsa's confession. During her life, she had seen people of all ages admire her or treat her like a normal person, but she had never heard that anyone was jealous of her, not in that particular way.

"Wow. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." said Korra rubbing the back of her head.

"No. It's my fault. I shouldn't have said that." said Elsa feeling guilty about what she said.

"No. It's good that you told me." said Korra reassuring the queen a bit. "To tell you the truth, I've been thinking about something ever since you told me about your powers."

"What did you think?" Elsa asked.

"How would you like it if I trained you?" asked Korra.

Elsa's eyes widened at Korra's suggestion. No one, absolutely no one, had offered to train her. During her childhood she knew some simple tricks like covering a room with snow, then after the coronation she did some things she didn't think she could do, like building an ice palace in one night and creating a couple of living snowmen.

She always thought she knew enough, but when she met Korra, she knew there was more to it than she imagined and now she was standing in front of her, offering to train her.

"Do you... do you want to train me?" Elsa asked still shocked by the question.

"Why not?" asked Korra. "I know a lot about waterbender and ice is a property of water. Maybe you can improve by learning something from it." said Korra.

"But are you sure about it? I mean, do you really think you can teach me?" Elsa asked.

"There's no harm in trying, right?" asked Korra with a shrug.

Elsa thought for a moment. She had a chance to improve and what better person to teach her than the bender of the four elements. Besides, she was right, there was nothing wrong with trying.

"All right. Teach me, master." said Elsa with a smile of excitement.

"Hehe. Just Korra will be fine. All we need is a quiet place where we can train quietly without much bother. Do you know of such a place?" Korra asked.

Elsa thought of several places where they could both train without being disturbed, but of all places, there was one that caught her attention, a place that would certainly be suitable.

"I know just the place." said Elsa.

"Great. Then let's go." said Korra before a grunt sounded from her stomach.

Elsa laughed slightly at it as a small blush appeared on Korra's face.

"I think we should have breakfast first." said Elsa stopping her laugh.

"Yes. I think so too." said Korra with a shy smile.

When they arrived at the dining room, they were eating breakfast for a few minutes until Anna arrived a little sleepy from the night they had spent. She was able to stay awake long enough to have breakfast with the others.

During breakfast, Korra and Elsa told Anna about their training plan, which left Anna impressed and excited at the thought that her sister would be trained by the Avatar. She asked to go see him, but Korra said it was up to the two of them, Anna even tried to convince her by putting on puppy dog eyes, but Elsa calmed her down by saying that they needed someone who could handle things in the kingdom while she was away all day.

After informing the servants and preparing for the journey, Korra and Elsa stood at the entrance to the palace next to a cart pulled by Sven, saying goodbye to the others.

"Make sure everything is all right, okay?" Elsa asked.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure everything is as it was before you left." said Anna.

"And I'll make sure she makes sure of it." said Kristoff, earning a little nudge from his girlfriend.

"Why can't I come with you?" asked Olaf.

"I'm sorry, Olaf, but this is between me and Elsa." said Korra.

"Oh." said Olaf depressing himself before a smile came on his face. "Can I at least give you a hug goodbye?" he asked with outstretched arms.

Korra rolled her eyes at the snowman's childish attitude. "Of course, you can."

"Good!" said Olaf excitedly before running to the Avatar to hug her leg.

After saying goodbye and Elsa gave Anna a couple of tips, the two women got into the car and Elsa asked Sven to start shooting. The reindeer started pulling the cart, pulling it away from the castle and the kingdom until the kingdom was out of sight for them.

"By the way. You didn't tell me where we were going." Korra mentioned, realizing the lack of information.

"Let's just say it would be better if you saw for yourself." said Elsa to confuse the other.

After a while, Sven stopped. Elsa explained to Korra that the rest of the way was difficult to travel with a car and the best thing would be to get there on foot.

"Hey, I noticed something. How come you're not warm or something?" asked Korra.

"Don't worry. The cold never bothered me." Elsa replied. "What's your excuse?"

"I was at the South Pole most of my life. This weather is nothing compared to the cold there." Korra replied.

They walked for a couple of minutes until they reached a huge rock wall.

"Um... Is there another way, by any chance?" Korra asked, hoping she wouldn't have to climb that.

"There is." Elsa said, drawing Korra's attention to herself by the stairs.

Both women climbed the stairs until they reached the top of the wall.

"Well. We're here." said Elsa.

At that moment, Korra saw that, in front of them, there was something she couldn't even imagine in her wildest dreams, a castle made entirely of ice. Every part, every window, every detail of the castle was made of ice, and to perfection. Its beauty couldn't compare to the palaces she had seen in her world.

"Wow. Just, wow. It's... awesome." Korra said before she turned to the queen. "Did you make it?"

"Yes, and strange as it sounds, I did it on the first try." said Elsa.

"I thought your skills were amazing, but this... this is something unique. Not even a group of earthbenders would be able to do that, and if they did, it would take months." said Korra, amazed at Elsa's powers.

Elsa blushed a little when she received such a lake, she knew it was impressive that she could easily make an ice castle, but she didn't expect it to be so impressive for the banners of Korra's world.

"Thank you." Elsa said.

"So, this is the place where we'll be training?" Korra asked looking at the ice castle.

"That's right. This place is pretty isolated and few people know it exists. In my opinion, it's the perfect place." answered Elsa.

"That's fine with me." said Korra before the two women headed for the castle.

When they both stopped at the foot of the stairs for a few seconds, the snowdrift next to them started to move and rise, revealing itself to be a much larger snowman than Olaf.

"Let me guess, this is the guardian of the castle?" Korra asked, thinking about the obvious.

"Yes. This is Marshmallow, he makes sure no intruders enter the castle." explained Elsa.

"You call a little snowman Olaf, but you call this big guy Marshmallow?" asked Korra arching an eyebrow.

"It was Anna who named the two of them." said Elsa with a shrug.

The two women began to climb the ice stairs. Marshmallow stared at them some more before returning to his original position.

When they entered the main hall of the castle, Korra was even more surprised by the design of the interior. Elsa's powers were beyond what she would have ever thought if she was able to do such a thing in only a short time.

"So... where do we start?" asked Elsa, pulling Korra out of her astonishment.

"What? Oh, yeah. I think the main thing would be meditation." Korra said.

"Meditation?" Elsa asked.

"A bender's abilities aren't only physical, it's also mental. If your mind is focused enough, you can be capable of several things." said Korra recalling the teachings she had.

"It's ok." said Elsa before taking Korra upstairs where they could meditate quietly.

Korra got into a meditative position and Elsa copied her.

"Okay. Now, close your eyes, take a deep breath and let your mind go blank." said Korra before doing what she said earlier.

Elsa had her doubts, but decided to listen to her teacher. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to keep her mind blank.

They were both like this for a few minutes, but while Korra was quietly meditating, Elsa was having difficulty. Although she found it easy at first, seconds later she began to lose her concentration. She opened her eyes and saw Korra in the same position as before. She tried again to close her eyes and keep her mind blank, but she tried to fail soon after. Elsa grunted a bit about it.

"Is everything ok?" asked Korra coming out of her meditation.

"Yes. I just... can't concentrate." said Elsa.

"I've noticed that. What's wrong with you?" asked Korra.

"You see. I like this thing about you training me, but... I can't help but think if..." Elsa started.

"If your powers got out of control and you hurt people?" Korra asked, knowing where the queen was going.

Elsa nodded at the question. "Alone, I can't help but worry."

"Elsa, you can't let a bad experience torment you forever. I admit it's horrible what you went through, but if you let it haunt you, you won't be able to help anyone." started Korra before she lowered her head. "I almost did it once." she said, drawing the queen's attention.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

Korra had her doubts about whether or not to tell her, but if she wanted to help her, she would have to share that information, plus she trusted her enough to tell her.

"There's something I didn't tell you before, but this shouldn't leave here, okay?" asked Korra seriously.

Elsa was surprised that Korra was serious about something she hadn't said before when she told them about her life. It must have been a very serious and personal matter.

"Okay." Elsa said.

"When I faced the Red Lotus, they captured me. They told me that, not only did they want to eliminate all the rulers, they also wanted to eliminate the Avatar. But they knew that if they killed me, another Avatar would be born later, so they tried a more drastic method." said Korra.

"How drastic?" Elsa asked and began to worry.

"You see, the Avatar has another special power, known as the Avatar State. It is a process in which the spirits of the Avatars of the past merge with mine, increasing my powers. It may seem amazing, but it also has a risk and that is that if the Avatar dies during that state, the cycle would be broken and the Avatar would cease to exist." continued Korra.

Elsa was surprised to learn that Korra had another skill that acted as a double-edged sword, but what interested her most was the story about the Red Lotus.

"Zaheer, the leader of the Red Lotus, knew this and intended to use it to eliminate the Avatar forever. To do this, they introduced mercury poison into my body." said Korra, beginning to tremble at the memory.

Elsa put her hands to her mouth with the surprise and horror of imagining someone doing such a thing.

"The poison was slowly killing me and instinctively activating the Avatar State, but that wouldn't be enough to stop the poison. It was only a matter of time before the poison killed me in the Avatar State and destroyed the Avatar cycle." said Korra.

Tears began to form in Elsa's eyes. Korra had told them many things, from her friends to the battles she faced, but she never thought she could have gone through anything as horrible as that.

"Some friends were able to remove the poison from me and save me, but it affected me physically and emotionally, and I had no choice but to return to the South Pole to recover. Sometime later, I started to get better, but I still felt that I hadn't fully recovered and that I would never recover. I wanted to go back, but I didn't feel ready and began traveling the world alone trying to discover myself for years. A couple of years later, I met an old friend of the previous Avatar. She made me realize that if I was to face future threats, I had to overcome my fear of getting injured like I had. When I did, I was able to go back to my friends and the rest you know." said Korra, recounting the darkest moment of her life.

Before she said anything else, Korra was surprised when Elsa rushed to embrace her with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry. *Snif* I'm sorry you had to go through that. *Snif* And that you told me. *Snif*" said Elsa in tears.

Korra knew her story wasn't exactly the most beautiful, but she didn't expect this reaction from Elsa.

"Quiet. That's in the past. You don't have to worry." Korra said, returning the hug.

Elsa broke away from the hug and wiped away what was left of her tears.

"I know. I just find it horrible to worry about something like that when you've been through worse." said Elsa.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that the same thing won't happen to me as it did to you. You also had your happy moments with Anna and then something happened that made you not believe in yourself, but then a person taught you how to do it and since then everything has been better for you, or am I wrong?" said Korra reminding Elsa of her life.

Elsa laughed a little when she realized something. "You know, put it that way, we're more alike than I thought." said Elsa.

"I think so, too." said Korra, causing a little laugh between the two of them. "What do you say we continue with the training?"

"I think it's a good idea." said Elsa.

For the next few hours, the two of them concentrated on training.

First, Korra began by teaching Elsa simple water control movements, such as the movement of the waves or the water whip. Elsa did her own version of this by moving the snow outside as if it were water, and when she tried to create a water whip, she threw a white energy bullet that, when it hit a rock, caused an explosion of ice that froze a small part of it.

Korra then taught her body movements for the water masters, which Elsa imitated. They were both performing the same choreography as a dance, but suddenly Elsa stumbled, causing both her and Korra to fall to the ground. It was a little painful, but they still laughed.

Later on, they started with something that was new to Korra, helping Elsa with creating ice things.

"All right. Start with something small and simple, that can fit in the palm of your hand." said Korra giving instructions to the queen.

"I'll try." Elsa looked at her hand and started thinking of something she could easily grab with her hand.

When she was clear about what she wanted, she concentrated on creating it with her magic and soon after a snowflake appeared in her hand.

"Not bad." said Korra, congratulating the queen on her work.

"Thank you." said Elsa.

"Good. Now let's go with something a little bigger, but not so much, like a cane or a sword or something like that." said Korra moving on to the next phase.

"Got it." Elsa said before she thought about what she wanted to create.

When it was clear, she raised her two hands and concentrated on it. Because it was a little bigger than before, she moaned a little about the effort. Soon after, an ice cane appeared above them.

"Great. You're getting better and better." Korra said.

"Yeah." said Elsa breathing heavily because of the little effort she put in.

"Do you need a break?" Korra asked, seeing the queen's symptoms of exhaustion.

"No. I'm just... not used to using them all the time. If I got tired this way over a cane, I don't know how I'll be when I have to do something bigger." said Elsa.

"Listen. Sometimes you need to focus on something to be able to do the movement successfully. You just need something good to focus on. Try to do something else, but this time, think of something that makes you comfortable, calm and happy." instructed Korra.

Elsa tried to think of something like that and then smiled when something went through her mind.

"I think I have something." said Elsa.

After saying that, Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she took a couple of steps back, confusing the Avatar. When she felt that she was far enough away, even with her eyes closed, she began to move her hands, with white and blue flashes in her wake. As she made those movements, the ice began to rise from the ground and was rising as it took shape.

Korra was surprised and amazed when she saw that the result was an ice statue of her. It looked exactly like her, from the strands of hair, to the clothes she wore, to a smiling face.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Elsa opening her eyes when she noticed that her work was done.

"This is... incredible." said Korra with the only thing she could think of to describe it.

"It's my way of thanking you." Elsa said.

"What were you thinking when you did it?" Korra asked.

"The times when Anna and I were little and played in the snow with my powers. It was a long time ago, but... they're my best memories." said Elsa.

"If that's so, then treasure those moments. And as for the 'thank you' part, you didn't have to do that." said Korra.

"Are you kidding me? Not only did you save me, but you're here, helping me with my powers, I can't tell you how grateful I am." said Elsa.

"Just 'thank you' is enough." said Korra smiling, Elsa smiling back.

They both fell silent, looking at each other, when suddenly Elsa noticed something from behind Korra. She started walking until she was outside on the balcony of the room and looked in the distance. Korra stood next to her wondering what she saw and when she looked in her direction, her eyes, like Elsa's, opened wide.

From the balcony you could have an excellent view, not only of the landscape, but also of Arendelle, but at that moment, a column of smoke was rising from the castle.

"What could be happening there?" asked Elsa, beginning to worry.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." said Korra before addressing the queen with a serious expression. "We have to go back!"

"But Sven took the sled and it will take longer on foot." said Elsa.

"Then let's not go on foot." said Korra before she loaded Elsa up bridal style.

"K... Korra, w... what are you doing?" asked Elsa blushing because of the stance she was being held in.

"You hold on to me." said Korra before she jumped up and formed an air ball on which she stood.

Then he moved over the air sphere on the balcony until he jumped from it. Elsa screamed in panic as she hugged the Avatar's neck. As they were falling, Korra stood on the wall of the castle and began to slide down it until she reached the ground, where she began to move at great speed, due to the air sphere, through the forest in the direction of Arendelle.

Elsa calmed down when she saw that they were safe and moving at an even faster speed than a reindeer. She took one look at Korra and saw that she had a serious expression, then looked forward with a worried expression, hoping that nothing had happened to her sister.


	7. The assault on the castle

**Happy Valentine's Day, everybody! I wish happiness to every couple in the world, in the series and movies. I'm still single, but I keep hoping that one day I'll find love.**

* * *

Hours had passed since Korra and Elsa had gone to the ice castle for training. During that time, Anna followed her sister's instructions and was able to keep things in order, of course, Kristoff was there to lend a hand.

During that time, she couldn't stop thinking about her sister. Yes, she was training with Korra, but she couldn't imagine the kind of training the two of them were doing. In her mind, she cursed herself for not having powers like her sister. If she had, maybe things would have been totally different. But that couldn't be, and all she could do was be there for her at all times, just as she had done when she escaped at the coronation party.

At this moment, she was looking out the window at the mountains where the castle was located. Although she was happy for her sister, she would have liked to go with them.

"Anna." her train of thought stopped when the princess heard someone calling. She turned her head and saw her boyfriend approaching her. "Is something bothering you?"

"No. It's nothing." Anna said, lying a little.

"You can't fool me. You were thinking about your sister and Korra, right?" said Kristoff, since he knew his girlfriend pretty well.

"(Sighing) All right. It's just... After what happened with the blizzard thing, Hans and her powers, I was there for her, supporting her through everything. I'd just like to be by her side on this too." said Anna.

"It's also because you want to see the training they're having, isn't it?" said Kristoff.

A nervous smile formed on the princess' face. "Hehe. Maybe." Anna said, seeing that she had been caught.

"Look. I don't know much, but I can tell you that Korra must be doing everything she can to help your sister. In a way she's like you, only more responsible." said Kristoff, saying the last thing as a joke.

"Hey! I've been able to handle things in the queen's absence, just so you know!" said Anna offended by the joke.

"Hehe. I know. I know. It was just a joke." said Kristoff, calming his girlfriend.

Anna tapped him on the shoulder as punishment, but she still smiled at what he did to cheer her up. "Thank you, Kristoff. I needed that." said Anna.

"That's what I'm here for, isn't it?" said Kristoff.

"Come on. Let's check that everything's in order for when they come back." Anna said.

BOOM

Suddenly, an explosion sounded throughout the castle.

"What was that?!" asked Kristoff, surprised and alarmed.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's nothing good." said Anna before running to investigate.

"Anna, wait!" said Kristoff following her.

The two of them ran through the corridors until they reached the main hall, where they saw something that made them gasp.

The doors of the room were broken, as if something or someone had broken through them, the same thing happened with the windows, but the worst thing was who broke in. Some creatures resembling goblins filled the room, but they weren't goblins like the ones in the books, these were completely black, as if they were shadows that had come to life.

As soon as they heard someone entering the room, they all turned their eyes to the princess and the ice master.

"Uh-oh." said Anna, realizing the situation.

"Run!" said Kristoff holding Anna's hand and starting to run around the castle with the shadow goblins chasing them.

Meanwhile, in the corridors, Olaf and Sven were walking in their thoughts.

"I wonder how those two are doing in their training. I'm sure they're having a great time." said Olaf.

Suddenly Sven stopped as he moved his ears back and forth as if he were hearing something, although that wasn't the case with the snowman.

"What is it, Sven?" asked Olaf.

Not having time to answer the snowman and following his instincts, Sven ran in the direction of the source of the sound.

"Oh. Are we playing hide and seek? Okay! Then I'll count. One, two, three..." Olaf was saying, covering his eyes with his hands, unconscious of the situation that was happening in the castle.

Anna and Kristoff were still trying to escape the horde of shadow goblins that was chasing them. It didn't matter when they ran or how many corners they turned; their pursuers didn't seem to get tired.

Without warning, Anna stumbled and fell to the ground. Kristoff stopped when he saw his girlfriend in danger.

"Anna!" shouted Kristoff.

Anna looked up to see a small group of shadow goblins jumping towards her, she screamed in panic thinking that it was the end of her, but, fortunately, she had fallen near an intersection and from the other corridor Sven appeared, who attacked the attackers, sending them towards the rest who were knocked down like skittles.

"Sven!" said Anna glad that the reindeer came to save her.

"Come on! Hurry up!" said Kristoff, lifting Anna off the ground and placing them both on Sven, who soon fled from the spot just before the shadow goblins rose from the ground, grunted in rage, and chased them again.

The reindeer ran through the corridors of the castle with the shadow elves behind them. He had to use all his strength to keep away, as he had two passengers on him. The chase reached the corridor where Olaf was in the same position as before, but he ignored it and passed it by, the same thing happened with the shadow goblins.

"98, 99 and 100." said Olaf before clearing his eyes. "Well. Ready or not, here I come." said Olaf as he began to walk in search of his 'hidden friends'.

Sven kept running until he reached the main salt. Once he stopped, Kristoff and Anna got off him and quickly closed the doors of the hall (except for the main one which was destroyed). They had to lean against the doors while the shadow goblins knocked non-stop, wanting to get through.

"We won't last long like this." said Kristoff.

"I'm sure Elsa and Korra have heard about the situation and are on their way here. We just have to wait a little longer." said Anna.

Unfortunately, they didn't have enough strength to keep the doors closed and had to step aside when the shadow goblins opened the door and stopped to look at them with angry looks.

"I think they won't wait any longer." said Kristoff as he, Anna and Sven retreated before the shadowy army that was slowly advancing towards them.

"AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" a shouted sounded before a flash of white energy suddenly appeared and a wall of ice formed separating the shadow goblins from them.

Anna and the others turned their heads to see Elsa and Korra enter the room, the former with a worried expression.

"Elsa!" said Anna happy to see her sister arrive on time.

Both sisters ran towards each other and hugged each other as they reached each other.

"I'm glad I got here in time." said Elsa.

"I knew you'd come." said Anna.

"Excuse me." said Korra, making the sisters break up their hug. "I don't want to interrupt this beautiful moment, but someone can tell me what's going on here."

"We don't know. We were with our things when we heard an explosion, when we arrived, we saw these strange creatures that began to chase us." said Kristoff, recounting the events. "By the way, how did you get here so quickly?" he asked, knowing the long distance between the two castles.

"Now isn't the time." said Korra before looking at the shadow goblins trying to break through the ice wall. "Is this a normal thing in this world?" Korra asked.

"Believe me. If it was, I'd be the first to know." Anna said declaring that no one knew anything about it.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do: Anna, Kristoff, go to a safe place, Elsa and I will take care of these creatures." Korra ordered.

"What? Are you really going to face that whole army by yourself?" asked Kristoff, not believing that they would do that.

"I won't leave you behind-" said Anna.

"Anna. This is very dangerous and I don't want you to be in danger-" said Elsa, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder to reassure her. "And remember. I'm not alone, Korra will fight me-" said Elsa with a confident smile.

Anna looked at her sister and then she looked at the Avatar who had the same smile as a sign that she agreed with her.

"(Sighing)" It's okay. But be very careful." said Anna.

"Don't worry, I will. Besides, it will be a good opportunity to show the result of my training." said Elsa.

"Then give them a thrashing from me." Anna said before she, Kristoff and Sven left the room, but they peeked out a little so they could see the fight that was about to happen.

"Are you sure you're ready? This won't be like the intruders the other night." Korra said.

"I may be a little nervous, but I won't let that stop me from protecting my kingdom and my sister from these creatures." Elsa said with determination.

"All right." Korra said before they both took up battle positions. "Remember the moves I taught you?"

"Quite a lot." Elsa replied.

"Good. Then feel free to use them." said Korra.

The shadow goblins continued to hit and scratch the ice wall until, in the end, they managed to break it down and make their way to the two presents.

Korra began, stretching her arms forward, throwing a gust of wind that split the army in two.

Korra started with a jump, along with a couple of rocks that came out of the ground and then, while in the air, she punched her fist and foot into nothingness, sending the 2 rocks towards some shadowy goblins, who, for some reason, disappeared when they were hit. Which Korra realized.

"Elsa, they're like spirits! If you hit them, they'll disappear!" Korra informed the queen.

"Copy that!" said Elsa after hearing what the Avatar said.

Elsa, waving her hands like a waterbender, impaled several shadow goblins with spikes of ice that emerged from the ground. Then she moved her arms to one side, sending a current of cold air that froze another group of shadow goblin and did the same to the other side.

Korra wasn't far behind either. She placed her hands on the ground and began to spin upside down as she sent a stream of fire through her feet, forming a ring of fire that burned some shadow goblins. When the fire faded and Korra stood up again, she saw one of the armors in the room and using the metalbending, she drew the armor to her and modified it until it became a metal ball that sent out another group of shadow goblin.

"You didn't tell me you knew how to manipulate metal too." said Elsa seeing Korra's hidden power.

"I guess I forgot." Korra said.

Then, using the waterbending, Korra manipulated the water in her canteen to form eight water whips and turn the tip of each one into ice. She beat and cut off the last remaining shadow goblins with those tentacles until she realized she had eliminated their entire share.

Turning her head, she saw that Elsa had some enemies left. She wanted to help her, but then she thought it would be good for her to get some experience, so she stood by and watched the fruit of her training, though she would intervene if things got worse.

Elsa needed to finish this quickly, but she didn't know how, but then an idea formed in her head as she remembered the training she had with Korra. It could be difficult and exhausting, but she had to try.

She took a deep breath to compose herself and when she felt ready, she turned her arms clockwise with white flashes in her wake as a set of ice blades formed around her. Korra was stunned to see this, as was Anna and the others.

After the circle was complete, she stretched her arms out to either side, causing the swords to take position, then threw her arms forward as she let out a small cry of effort, sending the ice blades toward the shadow goblins. Some failed, but most managed to hit the remaining enemies, eliminating them until there were none left.

After she finished, Elsa lowered her shoulders and breathed a heavy sigh because of the effort she put into that attack. Unfortunately, she couldn't rest long when she saw the Avatar running towards her.

"You did it! You're amazing!" said Korra hugging Elsa, which made her blush a little, both from the hug and the compliments.

" It's... It's no big deal." Elsa said nervously.

"What isn't?" Korra asked. "I've seen all kinds of things during my life in my world, but I've never seen anything like what you just did, it's definitely something to admire." said Korra.

Elsa blushed a little more to hear that, it was the first time she had done something like that and now it turns out to be something admirable and amazing. Her train of thought stopped when she felt her sister suddenly embrace her.

"I knew you'd make it!" Anna said.

"I agree with Korra. What you did was awesome!" said Kristoff.

"How could you think of something like that?" Anna asked.

"Well. During the training, we were practicing creating ice things and moving snow. When I saw Korra manipulating that armor, I remembered that, in a book, I read about how in some battles, archers would shoot a shower of arrows." said Elsa trying to explain how she did it.

"So, you traded the arrows for swords and then sent them to those creatures." said Korra understanding the queen's plan.

"Yes, but it was just a thought, I didn't expect it to work." said Elsa.

"It was still amazing! You both were fantastic!" said Anna.

"By the way. Why didn't you tell us you could control the metal? I thought benders could only bend the four elements." said Kristoff recalling Korra's trick about armor.

"Hehe. I forgot to mention it." said Korra with a nervous smile. "About that. Just like Amon could bend blood, there are some benders who can bend an element that is derived from one of the four main elements, like lightning, lava or metal." said Korra.

"Your world stops surprising us." Anna mentioned.

"Where did these creatures come from?" asked Elsa.

"I don't know. They came out of nowhere." said Kristoff.

"I'm just saying, it's no coincidence this happened shortly after the dance." Korra suggested.

"Are you saying these two events are related?" Anna asked.

"Now that you mention it. When the guards questioned the men, who attacked me that night, they were all confused. Some said they didn't remember anything and others mentioned that they felt like something was controlling them." said Elsa.

"Mmm." Korra said, putting one hand on her chin, analyzing the situation. "So, surely the person who manipulated these men to attack you is the same person who sent these creatures."

"But who would do such a thing?" Anna asked.

"I guess I'll have to answer that." a voice sounded all over the room. For Korra, that voice was unknown, but for the rest, that voice was familiar and brought back bad memories.

"That voice. It... it can't be." Elsa said a little scared.

"Oh, but it is, my dear queen." said the mysterious voice. They all turned in the same direction to see that, on the wall, a shadow was forming that took on a shape familiar to Arendelle's group. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Hans!" said Elsa in surprise.

"I see you still remember me." said Hans.

"I should have guessed that you were behind all this!" said Anna looking at Hans' shadow in anger.

"I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner." said Hans in mockery.

Anna clenched her fists in frustration. If it wasn't a shadow, I would have hit him in the face again. Kristoff put one arm around her to reassure her.

"So, you sent those men and those creatures, right?" Korra asked. Even though she didn't know who he was, she had to put that aside to focus on knowing more about his intentions.

"My apologies, but I don't think we've met. I am Hans." Hans said politely.

"Korra, and now answer me." said Korra not wanting to be polite to someone who attacked her new friends with dirty tricks.

"That's right. I was the one who manipulated those men into killing the queen during the ball, but I didn't expect you to intervene. No doubt you have exceptional powers, I could say they are even superior to those of the queen." said Hans.

"Stop flattering us, tell us what you want." said Korra, squinting in the shade.

"Well. Since you have been able to wipe out my personal army, I thought you could talk about this in person." said Hans.

"Forget it! We're not playing your game!" said Anna.

"As you wish. If you change your mind, I'll be on the northwest side of the mountain. But I warn you that if you don't come, I will send something worse than those shadow goblins and the target won't be the castle." said Hans before he disappeared from the wall.

Elsa and the others were frightened by Hans' warning and worried about what decision to make.

"Very good. Before I decide anything, I'd like to know how you know this guy." said Korra looking seriously at those in the room.

Elsa and Anna were nervous, as they didn't want to upset the Avatar for hiding information.

"Let's just say he's someone we knew a long time ago." said Elsa.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Korra asked.

"Because we didn't think we'd ever see him again." said Anna trying to excuse herself.

Korra sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "That doesn't matter anymore. You have to tell me everything you know and happened in relation to him." said Korra.

The two sisters nodded in agreement, but before they could open their mouths, someone entered the room.

"I found you!" They all turned to the door to see Olaf smiling. "I have been looking for you everywhere. You sure are good at playing hide-and-seek." Olaf said before looking at the mess in the room. "What did I miss?" he asked without being aware of what happened.


	8. The nerves before battle

"So, who's Hans?" Korra asked.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff took a moment to think about how to explain it, since it wasn't a subject they liked to talk about.

"Well... The truth is I was engaged to him once." Anna began, attracting the Avatar's attention. "I met him the day Elsa was named queen. At first he seemed like a great guy, but when the blizzard and all that happened, he revealed that he intended to marry me and then kill Elsa to become the king of Arendelle." said Anna, recounting her experience with him.

Just hearing that, Hans was a horrible guy in Korra's mind. In fact, he reminded her a lot of Tarrlok and Unalaq, who were manipulating her for their own selfish ends. But there was one issue that caught her attention.

"You must have trusted him enough to accept his proposal." Korra said.

"Well. Not really." Anna said, beginning to feel embarrassed.

"What?" Korra asked.

"I got engaged to him on the very day I met him." Anna said nervously, knowing that she would judge her as Elsa and Kristoff did.

"You got engaged to someone you just met? What were you thinking?" Korra asked, not believing that anyone would do that.

"I thought it was true love." answered Anna.

Korra blinked a couple of times, puzzled by the princess' response.

"I don't know what kind of stories you've heard, but in my world that's desperate. I mean, only someone completely naive and desperate would throw themselves into the arms of a stranger." said Korra giving her opinion about it.

"Okay! Yeah! I got it! I made a dumb mistake!" said Anna.

"Very dumb." Korra mentioned.

"But I learned my lesson, albeit the hard way." said Anna.

"Yes. This isn't a subject we like to tell." said Elsa.

"I'm sorry. Please continue." said Korra returning to the main topic of conversation.

Arendelle's group began to tell that after Anna and Hans got engaged, they told Elsa, but in denying that engagement, a small argument ensued that ended with Elsa showing her powers and running away. When Anna was dying because of Elsa, Hans showed his true intention and let her die. As if that wasn't enough, he then tricked Elsa into saying that she died because of her, and then killed her while she was crying.

That made Korra so angry that she even clenched her fists in contempt.

"That guy. People like him make me sick." snarled Korra, expressing her contempt for him.

"What do we do now? If what Hans said is true, Arendelle could face a worse attack than this." said Kristoff.

"But we can't go to him. Knowing him, who knows what tricks he'll have up his sleeve." said Anna.

"We have to." Elsa said to the couple's surprise.

"What? No. I'm not going to let you go. What if it's a trap?" said Anna worried about her sister's decision.

"It may be a trap, but what other choice do we have?" Elsa asked with determination.

"What do you say, Korra?" asked Kristoff looking at the Avatar.

"I think that's Elsa's decision." Korra said before looking at the queen. "Whatever you choose, you must believe it is right."

Elsa began to think about the options. She knew Hans well enough to know that there could be lies and deception among his words. If she didn't go to see him, he could launch an attack on Arendelle, but if she did, who would say she would keep his word and attack Arendelle while she was away? So many pros and cons were mixed up in her mind and she was beginning to get very nervous.

Then, remembering Korra's words, she thought of what was best. Hans would surely have nothing against Arendelle, otherwise he would have attacked him instead of the castle. Which indicated that she or her sister was his target, but what if she wasn't? Elsa shook her head mentally at the thought of too many 'what ifs'. She had to make a decision for the good of the kingdom. The kingdom.

She was the queen; her duty was to protect the kingdom. No matter what the consequences, she had to do what she could to protect Arendelle, even if she had to deal with Hans. After so much deliberation, she finally made her decision.

"Let's go see Hans. I don't care what he intends or what he can do. If it's the only way to protect Arendelle and his people, so be it." Elsa said.

"You knew you'd choose wisely." said Korra with a smile.

"Are you sure, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Like I said. I'm doing this to protect everyone." said Elsa.

"Then I'm coming with you. And no matter what you say, I'm going anyway." said Anna seriously.

"I hadn't planned to refuse it." said Elsa smiling as she heard what her sister thought.

"We'll go too." said Kristoff with a nod from Sven.

"Yes! Friends united!" said Olaf full of emotion.

"However." said Korra, drawing everyone's attention. "We mustn't forget that somehow he was able to manipulate these men and create an army. If we're going to go, we have to be prepared for the worst."

"She's right. He may look helpless, but I'm sure he'll have aces up his sleeve." said Elsa agreeing with the Avatar.

"Then we'd better get ready." said Kristoff.

"Yes! We're the Team Royal Avatar!" Anna said excitedly.

"Team Royal Avatar?" asked Korra with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. You have your own team in your world, but in this world we are a team and since you and Elsa are the leaders, we are the Team Royal Avatar!" explained Anna.

Korra rolled her eyes as, once again, Anna proved to have a lot in common with Bolin as he was the one who named the Team Avatar.

"All right then." said Korra before she put her hand in front. The others understood what she was doing and put their hands on it (Olaf had to get on top of Sven to do it). "Now, we're the Team Royal Avatar. And together, we will defeat Hans."

"Yes!" they all cheered.

The next moment Korra, Elsa and the others were walking to Hans' meeting place. Kristoff was carrying a couple of axes on his back in case things went sideways. Everyone was heading towards their destination with a serious look, even Olaf was looking serious.

They kept walking until they reached a clearing in the forest that was quite far from Arendelle. When they arrived, they expected something like Hans or a group of soldiers, but all they saw were trees, which was very suspicious for them.

"It's very quiet here. Too quiet." said Korra looking suspiciously around.

"That's weird. Normally, Hans would already be here waiting for us." Elsa said.

"Oh, I'm glad you know me so well." Hans' voice sounded. Everyone looked ahead to see Hans coming out from behind a tree. "You were taking quite a while, so I decided to rest a bit while I waited for you." said Hans as he cleaned his suit.

"So, you're Hans, former prince of the Southern Isles." Korra said with contempt for him.

"Well, yes. I'm surprised you know so much about me, but I don't know anything about you." said Hans without losing his smile.

"The only thing you need to know about me is that I won't let you hurt anyone else." Korra said, looking at the former prince with a scowl.

Hans ignored the Avatar and stared at his ex-fiancée. "Anna, it's so nice to see you again." said Hans.

"I don't think so." said Anna, glaring at him.

"There's something I want to know. How did you do that thing with the killers that night and the army you launched hours ago?" Elsa asked, focusing on the important thing.

"Interesting question." Hans said. "You see. After what happened at Arendelle, I was banished from my kingdom, losing my title, my reputation, I lost everything." said Hans without losing his smile for a moment.

"After all you did, you deserved it." said Korra.

"Maybe." Hans said with a shrug. "For a while, I was wandering around, trying to survive. Until one day, I found something that caught my eye, something that could help me change things." Hans said, pulling out a book.

"A book?" asked Elsa in confusion.

"Is it a self-help book? Because then, it would be very useful." said Kristoff in a mocking tone.

"This isn't just any book; this is a book that once belonged to a powerful sorcerer known as Doctor Facilier." explained Hans.

Arendelle's group and the Avatar were surprised that something like this ended up in Hans' hands.

"How come you have a book like that?" Anna asked.

"Who knows? Maybe it's fate that I found this book." said Hans.

"Let me guess. You used it to manipulate those men, didn't you?" asked Korra with a clear understanding of what Hans did.

"That's right. I asked those men to kill Elsa during the dance, but they refused when I told them I had no money. So, I decided to use a little trick on them. It might have worked had it not been for a sudden intrusion." Hans said, casting a quick glance at the Avatar, pointing out that he was referring to her.

"And then you created that army that attacked the castle." said Elsa.

"You know what they say. If you want things to go well, do them yourself. And let me say that this book has very interesting spells." said Hans.

"What do you want, Hans? You didn't bring us here to tell us about your new acquisition." said Korra.

"Right. What I want is simple, I want to be Arendelle's ruler." said Hans to the great annoyance and anger of the queen.

"Arendelle will never be yours, Hans!" exclaimed the queen angrily.

"Of course. Not while you're still alive." said Hans.

"So, you brought us here to eliminate us?" asked Anna, understanding Hans' plan.

"What better way to take over a kingdom than by eliminating the current regents." said Hans.

"Oh, yeah? You and what army?" Olaf asked, pointing his finger at him.

"I thought you would never ask." said Hans opening the book, making the others nervous. When Hans reached the determined page, he began to recite a spell. "_Sed vade, et exercitus tenebris iussa exequi._"

As soon as those words were spoken, around the clearing, from the shadows of the trees, shadow creatures emerged, but unlike the shadow goblins that attacked the castle, these seemed more like knights with armor and weapons, some carrying swords while others carried spears and other shields.

"You had to ask, didn't you?" said Kristoff to the snowman.

"Now, you can choose between these two options. Surrender and die, or fight and die." said Hans with a wicked smile.

"We chose the third option. We'll fight and stop you." said Korra as she and the others took up a fighting stance, back to back.

"As you wish." said Hans. " Knights." Hans ordered, causing the shadow knights to position themselves to attack.

"Are you all ready?" Korra asked the others.

"Ready to kick my ex-boyfriend's ass." said Anna.

"And I'm ready to kick his ass later." said Kristoff pulling out his two axes.

Sven got into a position similar to that of a dog when he goes to bite something he hates, even grunting like one.

"I will do what I can to help you." Olaf said.

"Just promise me one thing." said Elsa, attracting everyone's attention. Elsa gave them a confident smile. "Be careful."

The others smiled and nodded in agreement before focusing on the enemy again.

"Attack!" said Hans, making his shadow knights launch an attack.


	9. The battle

A group of shadow knights surrounded Korra with their swords pointed at her. Korra responded by circling while controlling the air around her to form a tornado that sent the shadow knights flying.

After that, she saw a pair of shadow knights approaching her with their swords held high. Taking advantage of the terrain, Korra pushed the snow towards them, turned it into liquid and then turned it into ice, locking the knights in it.

Korra ducked in time to avoid a sword cut, except for a few strands of hair. She quickly turned and struck the shadowed knight with a fiery punch that made him disappear like a cloud of smoke.

She then noticed that some shadow knights were coming at her from both sides. Before they could reach her, Korra jumped up and stomped hard on the ground as she landed, generating two rock walls on either side. She stretched her arms out to those sides and sent the walls towards the shadow knights who pushed them until then, the walls fell like dominoes, crushing them all.

Elsa raised her arms in the air, sending white magic that formed a giant snowball. With a grunt of effort, she threw the snowball to a group of shadow knights who were heading towards it.

A shadow knight tried to attack her, taking advantage of the moment, but she turned in time and was able to block the blade with a shield of ice. As she blocked the attack, she released one hand and with it created a sword of ice, with which she cut the shadow knight, turning him into smoke.

After she unpacked her ice weapons, she saw another group of knights approaching her. At that moment, Elsa decided to take something out of Korra's book, so she got into position and stretched her fist forward, but what she didn't expect was that, from the fist, a kind of white bullet would come out, which, when it hit the area where the shadow knights were, produced an explosion of ice that froze the enemies around. Elsa was even surprised by the effect, as she looked at her clenched fist.

Kristoff used his axes to cut down any shadow knights who approached him. Suddenly, he was forced to defend himself when a pair of sturdy shadow knights began to attack him. Both enemies raised their swords and Kristoff was able to block them with the blades of his axes. However, he wouldn't last long with rivals of such strength.

Then Sven appeared and pushed both shadow knights out of his friend, cheating them in the process. He didn't seem to notice a shadow knight approaching him from behind, but the reindeer responded with a punch from his hind legs, sending it towards Kristoff who cut it off with his axe.

"Thanks for the help, friend." said Kristoff, grateful to his reindeer brother, who responded with a nod.

A shadow knight tried to attack him from behind, but a sword cut made him disappear. Kristoff turned around and was surprised to see that Anna was responsible with a sword.

"Where did you get the sword?" Kristoff asked.

"Did you really think I would come to a possible confrontation without carrying something to defend myself?" asked Anna with a superior smile.

"Touché." Kristoff said before the couple went back on the attack.

At that moment, Olaf was running from a group of shadow knights. As much as I wanted to help, I had no business being against a group of armed knights. He kept running until he stopped in front of a tree. He turned his back as he trembled with fear at the sight of the shadow knights approaching. But a shadow came over him that made the shadow knights stop.

Olaf looked up and was surprised to see Marshmallow behind him, but unlike when Korra met him, he now wore ice picks on his back, ice claws and ice teeth, all of which gave him a more intimidating appearance. Marshmallow let out a beastly roar before sweeping the shadow knights away with his hand, eliminating them all.

"Marshmallow! What are you doing here?" asked Olaf, happy to see his younger brother.

"Elsa... warn me... I... help... friends." said Marshmallow.

"Sure thing, big guy." said Olaf before he got on the big snowman. "Let's teach them a good lesson." said Olaf, pointing to the front like a knight on a horse. Marshmallow let out another beastly roar before charging at the enemy.

Hans was beginning to lose his smile. He thought that an army of armed knights could take them, even a queen with ice powers, but he didn't expect that the woman who interfered in his plans was so powerful and neither did he expect that Elsa had improved enough in her handling of her powers.

After Elsa froze another group of shadow knight, she set her sights on the former prince. "Game over, Hans!" Elsa said with a scowl.

"You're wrong! It's not over yet!" said Hans losing his smile after a while. He quickly looked through his book until he found the right page. Before Elsa froze him with her powers, Hans managed to recite a spell. "_Timoribus vestri somnia et apparebit in conspectu eius._"

At that moment, Elsa's world went dark. The queen began to get nervous as she walked through the darkness looking for someone.

"Anna? Kristoff? Olaf? Korra? Where are you?!" asked Elsa nervously as she looked around.

Suddenly, she began to hear whispers from people. She looked in the direction from which the sound probably came and saw a couple of people. As soon as these people saw Elsa looking at them, they began to talk.

"Look. It's her."

"She's the witch."

"Be careful, she can freeze you to death."

Elsa didn't know what was going on. Why were those people insulting her? Hadn't the issue of her powers over people been resolved?

"Mama, I'm afraid."

"Don't worry, daughter. I won't let him hurt you."

"Get out of here, you monster."

"We don't want you among us."

The more she looked around, the more people there were, showing fear or anger towards her, which was making the queen very nervous and worried.

"Stop! I am not a monster! I can handle my powers!" Elsa shouted to the crowd.

"The same way you did on your coronation day? What a ride."

"My family almost froze to death in that storm."

"And you're supposed to be our queen?"

"How will a cursed queen protect us?"

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" shouted Elsa desperately as she covered her ears with her hands and closed her eyes.

"Or what? You'll freeze us with your powers, you cursed witch?"

"No, please. Don't kill us."

"You're not our queen, you're a curse on Arendelle."

"ENOUGH!" cried Elsa in a burst of anger and despair.

Looking around, she saw that people had disappeared, but then she saw something that she thought would cheer the situation up.

"Anna?" asked Elsa, smiling at her sister.

Elsa tried to get closer to her, but Anna recoiled at every step she took as she gave her a face that Elsa never thought she would see, at least not one that was directed at her, a face of fear.

"Don't come any closer!" said Anna taking distance between her and the queen.

"What's the matter, Anna? It's me, Elsa, your sister." said Elsa.

"NO! My sister would never have frozen my heart! You're not my sister! You're a monster!" cried Anna in fear and anger.

Hearing those words from people was painful, but hearing that from her sister was the most painful thing she could hear, more so than what she felt when she thought she had died. She had never felt so much pain as she does now. Tears began to stream from her eyes as she tried to reach out to her sister.

"No. Tell me it's not true. You don't believe that." Elsa said desperately.

"Get away from me!" said Anna before she ran away, blending into the darkness.

Elsa stood there, in shock and with tears running down her face. The one person who brought Elsa joy, whom she loved most in the whole world, had rejected her, branded her a monster, looked at her with fear. She couldn't cope with it and in the end she fell to her knees, crying in desperation, her hands in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm a monster! I'm only hurting you! I don't deserve to be your queen! I don't even deserve to live!" cried Elsa in tears.

"Don't think that." said a voice familiar to her.

Elsa removed her hands from her eyes and raised her head to see Korra in front of her. Seeing her, she thought she would start insulting her or fearing her like the others did.

"Why are you telling me this? Didn't you hear what they said? I'm cursed. I'm a witch." Elsa said.

"Why would I think that?" Korra asked.

"Since I have these powers, I have brought nothing but misfortune to my family and Arendelle's people. I deserve to be called that." said Elsa.

"Listen." said Korra, kneeling in front of her to keep up with her. "You may have done bad things, but that doesn't mean your powers are a curse."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"It's true that you hurt your sister, but before that happened, you were having a lot of fun with the snow and after you returned to Arendelle, you stopped the storm and saved the kingdom." continued Korra.

"I know, but..." Elsa started.

"But nothing." Korra said, interrupting her. "Like I told you before, you can't let something from the past torment you forever. You have to move on, but not for you, for your sister, for Kristoff, for your friends, for all of Arendelle's people. So, I'll ask you, who are you?"

Elsa let the Avatar's words get into her head. Who was she? Was she a monster who destroyed what was around her? Was she a witch with cursed powers? Was she a queen who had to protect her kingdom? Thousands of questions about that were going around in her mind. She had many answers, but she didn't know which one was right. But then, she remembered the lessons she'd learned from Korra.

* * *

"Tell me, Korra." said Elsa, drawing the Avatar's attention.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"What if someone didn't like your powers? What if they considered you a monster?" Elsa asked curiously.

Korra was surprised that she asked her that.

"Well. It's true that in my world, I'm sort of their guardian and people treat me with respect. But... if that situation happened, I wouldn't care." Korra began by shocking the queen. "What difference does it make what people say about me? I'll continue to defend them even if they don't appreciate what I do. For me, what's important isn't what they say about me, but what I do for them." said Korra.

Elsa smiled as she saw that no matter what the situation, she would still get up and face the problems if it meant helping everyone.

* * *

Once Elsa remembered that, she decided what her answer would be. She wiped the tears from her face and stood up with a determined look.

"I don't care what anyone says to me. Let them call me a monster or a witch. I don't care. If they're afraid of me, then I'll show them they shouldn't be." Elsa said as white cracks appeared on the dark stage. "I am Elsa, queen of Arendelle and I will continue to protect my kingdom even if everyone hates or fears me!" when she said the latter, the dark stage broke like glass and the area was covered with a white glow.

Elsa opened her eyes and let out a deep gasp when she returned to reality, as she saw that her friends were still facing the shadow knights.

"Elsa!" said the queen turned to see her sister calling out to her. "What has happened to you? You stood there like a statue for a couple of minutes." said Anna before cutting down another shadow knight with her sword.

The queen was surprised to learn that what she experienced was a kind of illusion, but that wasn't the main thought, but the fact that her sister stood before her with a worried expression.

Although they were in the middle of a battle, Elsa pounced on her sister and embraced her.

"I love you, Anna." Elsa said.

"Eh... Yes, I love you too." said Anna without understanding what was happening.

"No! No! NOOO!" shouted Hans in anger and bewilderment. Elsa and Anna parted to look at him. "How is it possible? That spell would have to make you plunge into despair until you die. How did you get rid of your fears?" asked Hans starting to lose his composure.

"I haven't. I'm still afraid of some of those things, but I'm not going to let something like that mark my life. My actions will speak for me and not what others say." Elsa said seriously to the former prince.

"Is that so?" asked Hans as he leafed through the book. "Well. Let's see if you can get rid of this." said Hans before finding the perfect spell for the occasion. "_Launches tenebris, et occidere eum in corde suo._"

Suddenly, a shadow spear was thrown at great speed towards Elsa. The situation seemed to be in slow motion. Elsa stared at the spear in surprise and fear as it rushed towards her without having time to use her magic to defend herself. Anna tried to reach her to save her from her possible end.

Moments before the spear reached the queen, Korra managed to push her in time to save her, but the spear came close enough to pierce the Avatar's right shoulder, which she cried out in agony as she felt the wound she left behind. Korra fell to the ground on her back as she held the wound in her shoulder.

"KORRA!" cried Elsa. She quickly ducked to her side. "Korra! Are you all right?" asked Elsa, worried sick about her.

Korra let out a moan of pain before answering. "He. That's what I should be asking you, but don't worry. It's nothing serious." said Korra before moaning in pain again.

Elsa didn't know what to answer, she just focused on the fact that, once again, someone she loved had sacrificed herself to save her. This was similar to when Anna saved her from Hans. Sadness and anger were mixed up inside her, each trying to dominate the other.

"Oh, come on! That woman doesn't know when not to meddle." Hans said without showing any appreciation for human life.

Before he could say anything, he was instantly locked in a block of ice, with only his head and hands outside the block. The book fell from his hands and when that happened, the remaining shadow knights went up in smoke and disappeared.

Anna was surprised when she saw Elsa with one hand stretched out towards Hans and the other holding the wounded Avatar, while she had an annoyed face. "Shut up now!" the queen demanded of the imprisoned former prince before she could focus on her wounded friend again. The others immediately gathered around her.

"We have to get her to a doctor!" Anna said.

"We're too far away from Arendelle. It would take too long." said Kristoff.

"What are we going to do?" asked Olaf.

"I have an idea." said Elsa, drawing the others' attention.

"Really? What?" asked Anna.

"During the training, Korra told me about the healing properties that waterbenders use to heal wounds. Maybe I can do the same with my powers." explained Elsa.

"I guess there's no harm in trying." said Kristoff, liking the queen's plan.

Elsa looked into the Avatar's sore eyes. "This might hurt a little." said Elsa, trying to calm her down.

"Be still. You can do it. I trust you." said Korra showing that she was calm.

Korra pulled her hand away from her shoulder wound. The others grimaced as they saw the wound she had. Elsa didn't flinch, but concentrated seriously before putting her free hand on the wound. Korra groaned as she felt the cold ice covering the wound and stopping the bleeding.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief that it had worked. "That's it. This should last until a doctor can see you." Elsa said.

Korra sat down and looked at her frozen wound, still feeling a little pain, but the ice made it easy to bear. "Thank you." Korra said with a grateful smile to the queen.

"You're welcome." Elsa said with a smile as she saw she was feeling a little better.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay." said Anna hugging Korra, causing her to groan a little bit over her injured shoulder. Anna noticed and quickly stepped away. "Oops. Sorry." said Anna.

"It's all right. I've been through worse than this." Korra said.

"You can get up." Kristoff asked.

Korra got up with a couple of groans from the effort. "Yeah. Like I said, this is nothing." said Korra.

Once that business was over, they focused on the other business, Hans. They all approached him as the former prince did his best to get out of his ice prison.

"Go ahead. Kill me. Freeze my heart. Show me the kind of person you are." Hans said using those words as a last resort.

"That's what I'll do, Hans. But I'm not going to kill you. You will be locked in a cell for the rest of your days." Elsa said seriously.

"What?" asked Hans incredulously. "After all I've done and shown you. Why only that?"

"While you have done unforgivable things to many people, if I killed you, it would make me a worse person than you are. I will prove who I am by my own actions, not by what others say." said Elsa.

Korra smiled proudly at what Elsa had said, while Anna was surprised at how much her sister had matured.

"And to make sure you don't hurt anyone anymore." said Korra as she picked up Hans' spell book. The next moment, she set the book on fire and burned it to ashes that blew away.

Hans watched in horror as his book was destroyed. "Damn you! I'll be back! Do you hear me? I'll escape, I'll come back, and then I'll make sure you all pay." said Hans, having lost his composure.

Anna, relaxed, stood in front of him, with a calm and serene face. It looked as if nothing was going to happen, until Anna hit him hard in the face, leaving him unconscious.

"Do us all a favor and SHUT UP!" Anna said to the unconscious former prince.

"That's my girlfriend!" said Kristoff.

"I have to admit it. I didn't expect that at all." said Korra a little surprised that the princess did that and happy that she did.

"That's my sister for you." Elsa said.

After that, Team Royal Avatar returned to Arendelle with Hans being carried on Sven's back. Marshmallow returned to his job after seeing that Elsa and her friends were safe.

Upon returning, while the guards were taking the former prince to the dungeons, Korra was immediately taken (dragged by Elsa and Anna) to the infirmary, where the doctor examined her wound. After examining her, the nurse bandaged the Avatar's wound and the doctor confirmed that the wound wasn't very serious and would close in a few hours without leaving a scar, to the great relief of everyone, especially Korra, since she didn't want to return to her world with a scar on her shoulder.

Because it was already very late, Elsa suggested resting for the next day, which everyone accepted. When Korra went to her room to rest, she noticed something from her window. She went over to investigate and saw, through the sky, the flying lizard spirit that informed her of the problem in the spirit world.

Seeing that could only mean one thing to the Avatar. The problem in the spirit world, whose origin was that world, had been solved. That meant Korra could return to her world. She was happy at the thought of seeing her girlfriend again after a while (however short), but she was also a little sad at having to say goodbye to her new friends. She could leave that for tomorrow, because now, what he needed most was rest, since training a queen and facing two armies of shadow creatures in one day required a lot of work.


	10. The Avatar and the ice queen

The trumpets sounded all over the castle, the main hall was full of people and the place was quite decorated, as at this time an important event was happening for Arendelle.

In front of the crowd, there was Korra kneeling in front of Elsa. A servant approached her with a pillow and on top of it was a sword that Elsa took.

"Korra of the Southern Water Tribe. Despite coming from another world, you came to ours and did so much for us. Not only did you save my life, but you helped me and my sister, princess Anna, when the kingdom was in danger. That's why I, as queen of Arendelle, made you a knight of Arendelle." Elsa said, raising her sword and passing it over the Avatar's shoulders. "Arise, Sir Korra." Elsa said before Korra rose.

They both gave each other a smile before Korra turned around and raised her fist. The people began to cheer with joy at the appointment of a new knight and defender of the realm. Shortly thereafter, the celebration party began. Needless to say, the focus of everyone's attention was Korra.

As soon as the day began, Elsa told the people of her kingdom everything that had happened, from the assassination attempt that night to when they confronted Hans. Some found that a little hard to believe, especially on the subject of the otherworldly Avatar, but Korra convinced them when she showed her abilities. People were about to ask, among other things, if it wasn't for Elsa's information that she would later name Korra as a knight of the realm. Korra tried to say it wasn't necessary, but Elsa insisted that it was the least she could do after all she had done.

During the party, people gathered around Korra to ask hundreds of questions, some of which were related to her world and others to her powers. Everyone was amazed by her abilities, children even asked her excitedly to do some tricks, which Korra did without hesitation.

"All right. Check this out." said Korra taking a piece of strawberry and then, using the air control, she made it spin in a ring of wind in her hands, just like Avatar Aang used to do.

"Oohh." expressed the audience contemplating the Avatar's abilities.

"You're amazing, Mrs. Avatar!" said one girl with emotion.

"Yes! Your world must be amazing!" said a child.

"I wish I had amazing powers." said another girl who was a little depressed.

Korra bent down to her level and put one hand on her head, making her lift her up to see her.

"Even if you don't have powers, that doesn't mean you can't be amazing. My girlfriend doesn't have any powers and she's capable of beating a couple of bad guys on her own. I'm sure, with a little training, you could be as amazing as me." Korra said, smiling at the girl.

"Do you really think so?" asked the hopeful girl.

"I do." said Korra.

"Yes! I'll do it! I'll train hard and become a knight like you!" said the girl with elevated emotion.

"I'm sure you will." said Korra smiling at the girl's enthusiasm.

After that, the kids ran off to play.

"You're good with kids." Korra stood up and turned her head to see Elsa approaching.

"Well. I have some experience with Tenzin's children." said Korra remembering the times she had to take care of them.

"How's your shoulder?" Elsa asked.

"Much better than I was yesterday." said Korra putting her hand on her shoulder and moving it in a circle for emphasis.

"How does it feel to be a knight, Sir Korra?" Elsa asked a bit jokingly.

"It's strange, yes, but it's good." answered Korra. "And please, just Korra, I don't feel very comfortable with that 'sir' thing." said Korra with a nervous smile.

"It's okay. It was just a joke. There's no need to call you that if you don't want to." said Elsa.

Then, Korra remembered that there was an issue she had to report to Elsa and the others.

"Elsa, could you get the rest of them together? There's something I have to tell you." Korra said seriously.

Elsa was a little concerned as she saw what the Avatar would be like when she spoke. It must have been a serious matter. She listened to her and went to warn the others. She was just hoping that whatever she was going to tell, it wasn't anything bad.

Korra met with the others in a secluded area of the party so no one would hear or interrupt them.

"Well. What did you want to talk to us about?" Elsa asked.

"Do you remember why I came into this world?" asked Korra.

"Yes. You said it was because of a little trouble in the spirit world." replied Kristoff recalling the Avatar's mission.

"Well... The point is... my mission is over." said Korra.

"What? How do you know that?" Anna asked, overwhelmed by the Avatar's information.

"Call it intuition, but I think when we defeated Hans and destroyed his spell book, the area around the portal in the spirit world must have thawed out." responded Korra with a vague idea of what caused it all.

"I guess that means you have to go back to your world." said Elsa depressed.

"Yeah, I don't know exactly how, though. Do you know anyone who knows anything about spirits or anything like that?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. My family's an expert on that sort of thing. In fact, they're the ones who helped Elsa and Anna when they were kids." said Kristoff.

Korra was pleased to learn that there was someone who might be able to help her return to her world, but her expression softened when she saw the sad expression of the royal sisters.

"Hey. I don't have to go now. Let's just enjoy the party for now and then go see Kristoff's family." said Korra, wanting to cheer up her new friends.

Elsa and Anna saw her intention and smiled about it. It wasn't time to say goodbye, but to have fun, so they would make sure they had a lot of fun at that party.

Hours later, the party was over and people had gone home. Shortly after that, the Team Royal Avatar prepared to go see Kristoff's family. While Kristoff led them with a serious look, the women in the group were a little sad about having to say goodbye after the time they had spent together, even though they knew that this moment would come.

"One thing. I know you've seen a lot in your world, but you must know that my family is somewhat... peculiar." said Kristoff.

"Take it easy. I've seen so much I could say nothing would surprise me." Korra said.

"Well... here we are. This is my family." Kristoff said, pointing to the place before them.

Korra was stunned to see a field full of rocks, but there was absolutely no one there.

"Uh... I don't see anyone." said Korra.

"They'll be sleeping or something. Boys! Wake up! I'm back!" shouted Kristoff, letting his voice be heard all over the field and standing in the middle of the place.

Suddenly the surrounding rocks began to shake and roll into the center of the field. Korra was about to suggest some sort of earthbending, but that went down when the rocks revealed themselves to be human-like creatures, but smaller and made of rock.

The creatures stared at Kristoff for a few seconds before they...

"Kristoff is back!" cheered one of the creatures.

The creatures began to gather around Kristoff as Korra watched in awe.

"I admit it. This has surprised me." Korra admitted. "What are they, anyway?" she asked the queen.

"They're rock trolls." replied Elsa, leaving the Avatar with her eyes open.

"Yes. It's good to see you too. Listen, I've brought someone who needs your help." said Kristoff pointing to the Avatar.

The eyes of all the trolls pointed at her, making her a little nervous at all the looks.

"He... Hello." said Korra.

"A new friend!" cheered one of the trolls.

"A NEW FRIEND!" cheered the other trolls.

The next instant, all the trolls surrounded Korra and started bombarding her with questions.

"Are you a friend of the queen?"

"Where do you come from?"

"Do you have a partner or something?"

"What kind of clothes are you wearing?"

"Okay. Okay. That's enough. Make way. Bulda coming through." A group of female trolls piled up in a tower, and on top of them was the one who stopped the horde of questions, who called herself Bulda. Bulda grabbed Korra's face. "Let's see. Big eyes, small nose, strong teeth... No doubt a great woman." said Bulda as she inspected the Avatar.

Korra quickly backed away, covering her mouth. "That was a violation of my personal space." Korra said.

Elsa laughed slightly at the Avatar's reaction, earning an annoyed look from her, accompanied by a faint blush of shame.

"And tell me, who is this beautiful young lady?" Bulda asked.

"Korra, from the Southern Water Tribe." said Korra.

"Everyone, let's say hello to Korra of the Southern Water Tribe!" cheered Bulda.

"KORRA OF THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE!" cheered the other trolls with smiles.

"Well. What do you think?" Anna asked.

"Sincerely. This is something you don't see every day." responded Korra before returning to the main theme. "Excuse me, but I've been told that you guys can help me. This is a spiritual issue." said Korra.

"Spiritual?" the trolls stepped aside to make way for a troll that looked like the oldest of them all, suggesting that he was the leader.

"Grand Pabbie, can you help her?" Kristoff asked the old troll.

"Maybe. Young lady, come closer." said Grand Pabbie. Korra knelt down to about his level and put his hand on hers. "I can see it. There is a very powerful spirit inside you, a spirit that doesn't belong in this world." said Grand Pabbie.

"That's right. I came to this world through a portal from the spirit world." explained Korra to the old troll.

"The spirit world? I haven't heard that name since many years ago." said Grand Pabbie.

"Do you know about that world?" Elsa asked.

"Most spirits aren't attached to this world; they live in one far from ours where they live peacefully." said Grand Pabbie.

"The spirit world." said Korra.

"Exactly. That world has hundreds of bridges to many other worlds, but I never thought anyone would be able to cross those bridges." said Grand Pabbie looking at the Avatar.

"It's a long story." said Korra not wanting to explain Avatar Wan's story. "The thing is, I know how I got here, but I don't know exactly how to get back. Do you know?" Korra asked nicely.

"Of course. Follow me." said Grand Pabbie as he started to walk. Bulda and a couple of trolls followed behind him along with the real Team Avatar.

They walked along a rocky path until they reached a place that left the group of heroes speechless. In the middle of the place, there was a very old and dry tree, in fact, it reminded Korra of the tree in which Vatuu was imprisoned for many centuries.

"What is this tree?" Anna asked.

"In the old days, the spirits used this portal to pass into the spirit world and vice versa. Few know of its existence, as the misuse of that portal can bring about the wrath of the spirits." said Grand Pabbie.

"Yes, I can confirm that." said Korra recalling what happened when that businessman tried to take over Republic City's spiritual portal for his own selfish affairs.

"The hole you see there is the entrance to the spirit world, once you cross it, you can go back to your world." said Grand Pabbie.

Korra was glad to be able to go back to her world and return to her girlfriend, but first she had to make it a little difficult for her, to say goodbye to her new friends. Even though they had been together for a couple of days, they had gotten along very well to the point where they formed their own Team Avatar.

"We may not know each other very well, but it was a pleasure to meet you." said Kristoff, holding out his hand.

"Same here." said Korra holding his hand and shaking it.

Sven walked up to her and stroked his head with her body with a moan of sadness.

"Hehe. I know Sven, I'll miss you too." said Korra stroking the reindeer's head, to the joy of the last one.

"Do you really have to go?" asked Olaf showing sadness for the first time.

Korra bent over to keep up with him. "I'm sorry, Olaf. But there are people waiting in my world." said Korra. Seeing that she wasn't encouraging the snowman, she decided to try something. "Would a hug cheer you up?" she asked with outstretched arms.

Olaf gave a big smile of joy before launching into a hug with the Avatar. Korra guessed it, despite appearances, Olaf was still a child.

After finishing the hug and getting up, Korra received another hug, this time from Anna.

"I'll miss you." Anna said with pity.

"Me too." said Korra, returning the hug.

Anna broke up with the Avatar. "Don't forget to talk to your girlfriend." said Anna recalling her talk during the sleepover.

"I assure you it will be the first thing I do when I get back." said Korra.

They broke their embrace and Korra addressed the last person left, the one who marked the most with her presence in that world.

"I guess this is goodbye." Elsa said in a sad and sorry tone.

"Hey. Don't think that. Now that I know the way there and back, I can come back here whenever I want. In fact, I might bring Asami next time, I'm sure she'd love to meet you all." Korra said.

"Yeah. I'd love to meet her too." said Elsa starting to cheer up.

"You know, an old friend of mine has a saying: The only thing better than finding something you are looking for is finding something you weren't looking." said Korra remembering Iroh's wisdom.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked curiously.

"We were both looking for something and we found it, but we also found something better and that we weren't looking for. A friend." said Korra.

Elsa had to use all her efforts not to shed a tear. They met as savior and saved, then as teacher and student, and in the end, they ended up as friends.

Without warning, both women hugged each other. The embrace lasted for a while until both parties parted and Korra began walking toward the portal. She stopped a few feet from the hole that would lead to the spirit world and turned her head to see her friends behind her.

The Avatar and the ice queen shared one last smile before the first crossed the portal, leaving that world and entering the spirit world. Unlike the previous times she crossed a portal to that world, she didn't know exactly what the path to the portal to her world was. If what Iroh said was true, it would be a long time before she found a portal or a guide, which was what happened before.

"Avatar! Avatar!" Korra looked in the direction of the voice and was a little surprised to see the little spiritual lizard with wings she met when the mission began, flying towards her.

"Hello little one." said Korra stretching out her hand, allowing the spirit to rest on it. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to thank you. The spirit world is better off because of you." said the spirit lizard.

"You're welcome." said Korra before an idea went through her head. "Hey, you don't happen to know where the portal to my world is, do you?" Korra asked, believing he could help her.

"Of course, I do. As a thank you, I'll take you there. Follow me." said the spirit lizard before flying off in a certain direction. Without hesitation, Korra began to follow him, hoping that it wouldn't be long before he arrived.

Apparently, the trip was shorter than Korra thought. Thanks to the guidance of the spirit lizard, Korra crossed some passages that served as shortcuts in the spirit world. In less time than she thought, Korra had reached the flower garden next to the Republic City spirit portal. Unlike last time, there were fewer people in the area.

Korra smiled from the nostalgia of seeing that place again. "Thank you for taking me back." Korra said to the spirit lizard.

"You're welcome. See you next time." said the spirit lizard before he went back to wherever.

Korra walked through the flower garden, ignoring the people playing around, and walked through the portal. On the other side, she could see the place she called home, where she lived most of her adventures and where she lived with her love, Republic City.

Korra was glad to be back in her world, but one issue remained. A topic she set aside to accomplish the mission. She had to talk to Asami about her concerns. She knew it wouldn't be an easy subject, but she assured Anna that she would and would do so, even though it might have consequences.

While the Avatar was on her way to Sato Mansion, Asami was back in her workshop reviewing plans for a new Satomobile. She had a sad expression on her face. It had been days since her girlfriend had gone on a mission to the spirit world. Of course, she told her that she would be fine and that she would ask for help in case it was very serious, but not hearing from her didn't calm the engineer's nerves.

Mako and Bolin tried to comfort her by saying that Korra was strong enough to handle things on her own and that she would be fine, but even so, the nerves didn't leave her mind and heart. There were even times when she thought of taking the Naga and going to find her, but I had a feeling that if I did that, Korra would think I didn't trust her.

It wasn't that she didn't trust her, Asami knew that she was strong, independent, loyal, all the things that made her fall in love with her; it was just that she cared about her, as anyone would about the people he loved.

Her nerves were changed by surprise when she noticed someone covering her eyes from behind with the hands.

"Ugh. Bolin, if this is a way of cheering me up, I'll tell you it's no use." said Asami annoyed.

"Really? I thought she would." said a voice very familiar to the engineer.

Asami let out a small gasp and quickly turned around to see the person she loved most smiling at her.

"Korra!" shouted Asami with joy before rushing to give her girlfriend a hug. "I'm glad you're okay." said Asami.

"Hehe. Did you think I wouldn't be? How suspicious." Korra said jokingly.

Asami parted from the bridal embrace and a blush of shame showed on her cheeks. "No. That's not it. It's just..." tried to explain Asami, who hadn't understood the joke.

"It's all right. It was just a joke." said Korra before she planted a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "I'm glad you're okay, too."

Asami smiled as she saw that her girlfriend hadn't changed at all since the last time they met and she responded to her kiss with another.

After the kiss was over and they parted, Korra's expression softened a bit, as this was the best time for her to talk about it.

"Korra, is something wrong with you?" Asami asked, worrying a little.

"You see Asami. There's something I'd like to talk to you about." Korra said, looking away from her.

"What is it?" asked Asami, getting a little nervous.

Korra had to summon up all her courage to look her girlfriend in the eye and start talking. "I know we agreed on the subject of living together, I was happy to live with you in the same place, but in the last few days, I felt a little overwhelmed, you've had a very different life than I have and I often felt like I didn't belong there." Korra told her girlfriend.

"What? Why didn't you tell me before?" asked Asami surprised by what her girlfriend said.

"You seemed so happy that we were living together that I was afraid that, by telling you, you might think badly of me or even that you wouldn't want me anymore. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner and whatever you think of me, I'll accept it." Korra said with her head down, waiting for Asami to say something.

But what she didn't expect, was that Asami would laugh out loud, making the Avatar look up in confusion. "HAHA. Korra, how in the world did you think of such a thing? Did you really think I would hate you for something as childish as that?" asked Asami.

Korra blushed a bit from the shame. "Well... I... It's just..." Korra said.

"Korra." said Asami interrupting the Avatar and putting her hands on her shoulders. "If that's what happened, you could have told me. I wasn't going to think badly of you. I love you too much to bother with something like that." said Asami with a warm smile.

Korra opened her eyes when she heard that. It was just like Elsa and Anna had said, she loved her so much that she wasn't going to get angry about something as ridiculous as that. A few tears came out of her eyes, but she wiped them with her arm quickly.

"Thank you. I guess that's what I needed to hear." Korra said.

"You know, if you have a problem with the mansion, we could do some touch-ups. Just so you can feel more comfortable." said Asami finding a solution to the problem.

Korra and Asami shared a loving kiss on the lips again.

"That's why I love you." Korra said.

"Me too." said Asami before something went through her mind. "Hey, how was the mission?" she asked, wanting to know more about why it had taken her days to get back.

Korra smiled as she told Asami about her adventure. "You have no idea." said Korra knowing that her girlfriend would love the friends she made in the other world.

* * *

**AN: That concludes this story. What did you think? If there's any topic on both sides (The Legend of Korra and Frozen) that's wrong or something, let me know. See you in the next story! ****By the way, I've been thinking about making a sequel to this story, what do you think?**


End file.
